Clyde: What If
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is a What If story that takes place from Chapter 33: Prom King and Prom Queen when Clyde got dumped by stag blood from his enemies but this shows what if Clyde didn't lose control of his powers? What if the destruction never happened? What will become of Clyde in the end? Will he finally rid of his demons or end up being miserable and alone for the rest of his life? RATED M
1. Disaster At Prom

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to a special story of my re-imagined version of my thriller parodied story of Carrie and Chronicles: CLYDE**

 **This is a What If story that takes place from** **Chapter 33: Prom King and Prom Queen when Clyde got dumped by stag blood from his enemies but this shows what if Clyde didn't lose control? What if not everyone laughed and tried to help Clyde? What if the destruction never happened? Could Bobby escape his crimes and win? Will Clyde be alone and miserable like he was all his life forever? Will the bad guys win or will they face true justice? What will become of Clyde and the others now?**

 **This what if story is rated M for violence and strong language (SO NO PEOPLE UNDER 18 HERE PLEASE)**

 **Cover Illustration is drawn by my dear friend FanDusk64 on DeviantART, Thank you buddy :D**

 **The story and all characters are created by me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Disaster at Prom**

* * *

 _Set at Chapter 33: Prom King & Prom Queen from the fanfiction: Clyde (Remake)_

As soon as the students return to their tables to vote for the prom king and queen, Carlos looks at Britney and whispered

"Did you bring the fake ballots with you?"

"Yes; Have you got a hold of Luke's laptop yet?" Britney whispered back.

"I'm about to ask him myself now" Carlos replied.

The moment Carlos soon sees Luke, he walks to his friend and said: "Hey Luke, did you bring the laptop like I asked?"

"Yep, right here" Luke replied and hands Carlos the laptop bag containing his old laptop.

"You sure you don't mind me borrowing your laptop, mate?" Carlos asked.

"It's my old one, nothing in it but it still works and it contains the photos of all the school stuff we did this year like the prom committee group wanted" Luke replied.

"Cool!" Carlos chuckled.

Whitney then comes up to the boys and said to Luke:

"Come on Luke; let's go vote"

"I'm coming" Luke replied as he looks at Carlos and adds: "Don't break the computer now"

"I won't" Carlos vowed.

Carlos returns to Britney who already send her vote to the ballot box, not really much to Carlos's care as he opens up the laptop and connects the school projector to the computer, showing all the photos of the school year events via slideshow.

"Did you also got the USB, Bobby gave you?" Britney asked.

"Yeah" Carlos nodded before Fred returns to the duo from voting with Whitney.

"I don't know about this, you guys; It just doesn't feel right, framing Luke for this. I mean, he's our friend" Fred expresses his concerns.

"Friend? Bullshit, that asshole literally gave us the fuck you when he stopped hanging out with us to be homos with that freak" Carlos snapped.

"Besides Fred, we're already in deep shit with Bobby when we agreed to do this for him so ether grow a pair or Bobby will have me frame you" Britney warned.

"You'd do anything for him, would you?" Carlos firmly points out.

"What do you expect? I still fucking love him even if his mind is in the wrong place at the moment" Britney scoffed.

As students continue to vote for this year's prom king and queen, Stephanie and Clyde return to their table as they then saw the ballot list of the couples that are nominated for the school proms king and queen.

"Stephanie" Clyde started.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"We're nominated for this" Clyde replied.

Stephanie looks at the ballot and she sees that their names are on the ballot.

"Holy shit, we are" Stephanie laughed.

"Well...what should we do?" Clyde asked.

"Just vote for ourselves I guess, I mean most nominated couples do the same thing" Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't know Stephanie" Clyde replied, feeling unsure about this.

"Look, all they do is just call our names, get us on stage, put some crowns on us, play the school theme and make us dance for one song" Stephanie giggled.

"Really?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, well of course they also take a photo of us for the yearbook so that in ten years time we look at it on the ten year reunion and we would think that we look like total dorks" Stephanie laughed.

"Ah I see" Clyde laughed with her.

"So...you think about coming to the ten year reunion then?" Stephanie asked.

"Um...Maybe...would you go?" Clyde shrugged.

"Of course I do, I would totally recommend you to go to that in ten years time because a lot of people changed and it's truly fucking wicked" Stephanie replied.

"Really? I should go to that" Clyde replied.

"You won't regret it Clyde, trust me" Stephanie winked.

"Ahem"

They both look over to see Britney Lewis waiting for them as she said

"I hope you two are finish talking because I'm waiting for your vote"

"Hold on" Stephanie replied as she ticks off the box on where Clyde and Stephanie are listed.

"Hmmm...Very well then, I'll take it to the vote panel" Britney replied before she looks back at Clyde and added with perfectly yet falsely sincere in her voice:

"By the way Clyde; you look really handsome tonight"

She then left the couple before Britney went behind the stage and looks around to see if anyone was looking before she opens the ballot box and puts the real votes into her handbag. She then got up a plastic folder with fake ballots in it and puts them in the box before she grabs her walkie talkie and said

"Bobby, the fake votes are in"

"Excellent! Now are you sure no one will suspect anything?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"No Bobby, It's like Carlos said to us before; it won't be even close...they'll still win though" Britney giggled.

"Good girl, now get going, put the real ballots in Luke's bag" Bobby replied.

"OK" Britney nodded as she puts the fake votes in the ballot box.

Britney returns to the hall as she then sees Mrs Winston near the table, waiting for Britney to return the ballot box.

"Shit! I'm too late, Now how will I get the real ballots into the laptop bag?" Britney panicked quietly.

Suddenly she sees Stephanie and Clyde before noticing Stephanie's small handbag as a devious idea came to her mind. Britney truly hates Stephanie to the bone and always wanted revenge for stealing her one true love and now since she might never get Bobby back ever again, it didn't felt enough to feel satisfied to get her back from spreading the rumor to taking over her place at the prom committee group. This felt good to her as she decided to also frame Stephanie for the prank to have her in deep trouble with Luke as the idea of Clyde getting brokenhearted by the one he loves will be perfect to get even at Stephanie.

"Perfect" Britney sweetly grinned.

She soon goes to Mrs Winston and sweetly said: "All of the ballots are in, Mrs Winston"

"Thank you Britney" Mrs Winston thanked.

As Mrs Winston unloads the box to count the votes, Britney smirks as she knew Bobby's plan was almost in action; she then looks around to see if anyone was watching her and when she was clear, she hid behind the curtains and said through her walkie talkie.

"Bobby, it's going well"

"I know, I've being watching...Now, does Fred have the camera?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"Yes" Britney replied.

"Good...Now remember-!" Bobby started.

"I know, I know, Get him to start recording when they announced the prom king and queen" Britney said.

"Excellent, Now get to position, you guys have five minutes before they announced the king and queen of the prom" said Bobby.

"OK" Britney replied.

Soon she left the curtain and got to position as Bobby was secretly looking down from the small hole on the roof before Aaron asked

"Why are you recording this Bobby?"

"Because I want to treasure this soon to be revenge forever and let others know that I am not the man people should fuck with" Bobby deviously replied.

"Bobby, can you even stop to think about this? This is sick" Jade uncomfortably replied.

"You want me to hit you again?" Bobby dangerously threatened.

"N-No Bobby" Jade responded as she shook her head to which Bobby angrily added: "Then zip your big mouth and stay pretty"

Jade remained quiet as Aaron asked

"Shall we get the bottle in position?"

"Not yet; wait till the prom king and prom queen are being announced" said Bobby.

Stephanie and Clyde were chatting to Mr Tyler and some of the students when Britney sneakingly approaches by and slowly and cautiously slips the real ballots into Stephanie's handbag before walking away until the principal goes to the stage and speaks out on the microphone:

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have here the letter that will announce this year's king and queen of the prom"

The woman opens the letter, looks at the paper then said: "Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen are..." and then Mrs Lowell gleefully announces:

 **"Stephanie Montez and Clyde Henderson"**

Clyde and Stephanie were alarmed as well as the other students including some of the teachers; Clyde looks around to see everyone looking at him for a moment until he can hear thundering applause around the hall as Stephanie smiles gleefully and hugs Clyde, cheering:

"We won! Clyde, we won!"

Clyde then smiles happily and hugs Stephanie as he was so joyful that he was the king of the prom.

"Congratulations you two" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde looks around to see the happy face and the applause he was getting until he heard the principal speaking from the microphone.

"Congratulations you two; Now can you both kindly please make your way to the stage?"

"Come on Clyde" said Stephanie.

As Stephanie takes Clyde to the stage, Bobby looks at the scene from above as he snapped

"It's time! Get the dispenser bottle ready!"

"How are you going to get him through that small hole. Bobby?" Aaron asked

"We're not dumping the blood through that hole, we're dumping it through here" said Bobby.

He opens a small square of the roof and the others look down to see the Prom King chair near the spot where they're going to dump the blood on.

"This is going to be fucking great" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"Indeed, soon my revenge shall be a bloody salvation" Bobby deviously chuckled.

Clyde and Stephanie then heads on to the stage as Mr Tyler and Mrs Winston each put prom crowns on the two teenagers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen of this year's prom" said the principal.

Clyde and Stephanie smiles at one another before they kissed each other as the students are cheering for them. Clyde looks on at the crowd, feeling so much happiness as he knew that everything in his life was becoming better, he is accepted by everyone, he's at the prom with the girl who loves him like he loves her, his abusive father is out of his life and his mother will be OK...

But...

Bobby deviously smiles as he sees that it was time to pull the prank on Clyde as they unscrew the water dispenser bottle filled with blood and aims at Clyde.

"Ready?" Bobby deviously asked.

"Ready" Aaron nodded.

"One...two... _ **THREE!**_ " Bobby exclaimed.

They turned the bottle upside down into the hole and the blood went falling down straight onto Clyde, spilling the stag blood all over him.

Clyde closes his eyes in reaction and froze in horror as some of the students gasped in alarmed as everyone went silent. The last drops of blood were spilled on Clyde as Bobby grinned madly at the sight of his enemy being drenched in blood.

Clyde opens his eyes and looks at his body as he can see that nearly every part of him from the head to the feet was covered in blood.

The Principal, Mr Tyler, Mrs Winston, Whitney, Luke and especially Stephanie were shocked beyond belief at this occurrence; Clyde started to shiver a little and begins to quietly stutter in fear. Britney begins laughing at Clyde and soon some of the students started to laugh too as Mr Tyler who was furiously looking at some of the student and screaming.

"Stop it! Stop your immaturity right now!"

"Everyone be quiet, Now!" Mrs Winston bellowed

Most of the students looked on in concern at the poor blood drenched teenager while Bobby and Aaron were enjoying the scenario of what's happening.

Stephanie slowly moves to Clyde and gasped out: "Clyde?"

Clyde looks around to see some of the bullies laughing and mocking at him before he even caught a glimpse of Principal Lowell, holding herself back from laughing but can tell she was snickering.

"T-This can't be...This can't be!" Clyde miserably thought to himself.

Suddenly Carlos sneakingly managed to place the clip Bobby recorded of the warehouse prank earlier before removing the USB and then when the time was right, he quietly plays it on the computer to the screen projector.

This made the bullies and a few more students laughed at the video of Clyde crying helplessly in the warehouse to which they see it like Clyde was being an immature crybaby.

"No, no, nonononononononononono!" Clyde whimpered.

Neil and the others were looking on at their peers in disgust before they attempt to make their way to help their friend in need but stopped when the Principal eventually got a hold of herself as she snapped: "Who's responsible for this?!"

Luke suddenly approaches Stephanie and Clyde as he calls out in concern: "Clyde?"

Clyde shivers yet turns to gaze at the Montezs before Mrs Lowell angrily returns with Luke's laptop and yelled at the Montezs: "I knew it! I knew you two were up to something"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Luke cried.

"This is your computer isn't it?" Mrs Lowell angrily shows Luke the laptop.

"You got it all wrong" Luke protested.

"Mrs Lowell-!" Mr Tyler started.

"You butt out!" Mrs Lowell snapped.

"...No...I don't think I will, Georgia" Mr Tyler snapped back.

Mrs Lowell was about to snap at the gym teacher Britney approaches them with the fake ballots and said: "Mrs Lowell, these ballots are rigged, look at them, the ticks on the boxes are fake"

Mrs Lowell tests them by trying to wash them off with a handkerchief as she then snapped: "They are rigged!" before she turns to the Montezs "Where are the real ballots?"

"We don't have them" Stephanie cried.

Mrs Lowell looks at Stephanie's handbag and seizes it before she gets eventually got the real ballots out and angrily screamed out: "Security!"

"You...You tricked me?" Clyde whimpered.

"No! We're not responsible for this!" Stephanie yelled.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?! How bad this looks for you both?!" Mrs Lowell accused.

"We didn't do this!" Luke protested.

"Then who? All of this points to you two" Mrs Lowell snapped.

Luke eventually remembers Carlos with his computer before he looks at Britney then to Carlos and Fred laughing at Clyde before he was getting the idea, Bobby was behind this prank when the security grabs Luke and Stephanie.

"Lock them out in the town hall shed then call the police right away!" Principal Lowell ordered.

"No!" Stephanie desperately screamed out.

"Mrs Lowell, control yourself" Mr Tyler exclaimed.

"You just stand there with Kelvin-I mean Clyde and keep him out of trouble" Mrs Lowell snapped.

As soon as they dragged Luke and Stephanie away, Luke pushes the security guard down and rushes at Carlos, grabbing him and yelling: "Where's Bobby?! Where is he?!"

"What the fuck are you on about?!" Carlos denied.

"He did this! Didn't he?! Tell the truth!" Luke yelled.

The other security lets Stephanie go before both guards dragged the raging teenager and drags him outside.

"Luke!" Stephanie cried.

Mrs Lowell grabbed Stephanie, hurting her arm while pulling her back on the stage and snapped: "You stay right here, I'll deal with you eventually"

The furious principal soon left as she then yelled to the students: "No one leaves this hall until I say so"

Stephanie begins to sob in fear as Mr Tyler rushes to Stephanie to comfort her as the female cried out: "We didn't do anything to Clyde"

"I know, I believe you" Mr Tyler assured.

Suddenly Stephanie sees Clyde hopelessly and brokenly walks off the stage and heads through the bullying crowd.

"Clyde!" Stephanie cried.

"Stay here, I'll get him back" Mr Tyler said.

As Clyde passes by the crowd who mostly tried to consoled him while others mocks him, belittles him and shoves their cameras and phones to record and take pictures of the poor boy; Clyde can feel misery returning to his life and now all he wants to leave Diegoville and never return to see anyone again.

"Dad was right...I'm a fucking idiot" Clyde sobbed.

Clyde in deep depression and heartbroken thinks of what his father and the bullies say about him and he sadly admit that the poisonous words is the truth, no one cared for Clyde...no one.

Suddenly one of the bullies puts a foot in front of Clyde as the teenager trips and falls to the ground, splatting blood on the floor as he whimpers out more and puts his hands on his face and sobs loudly as the poor teenager could hear the poison words in his minds from his abusive father to the bullies who harmed him year after year as a child.

 _"Oh come on girls! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He has no friends; He's not interesting to be with"_

 _"Once a loser, always a loser"_

 _"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve happiness and hell you should be out of the streets and die for all I care but for now I stuck with you"_

"I don't want to feel this abuse anymore...Please...No more...No more! **NO MORE!** " Clyde depressingly thought to himself.

Outside the town hall, the security shoves Luke into the town hall tool shed as he then yelled at Principal Lowell: "Why won't you listen to me?! We didn't do this to-!"

"Tell it to the police once they get here" Mrs Lowell firmly scoffed and slams the tool shed door shut, locking it from the front before she said to the guards:

"Get Miss Montez over here as well now"

As she and the guards started to head straight back into the town hall, Clyde got back up and runs out, bumping into Mrs Lowell as she react in disgust when Clyde accidentally got blood smeared on her.

"Get off me!" Mrs Lowell yelled and shoved Clyde away.

The students halted at this as Mr Tyler furiously exclaimed out Lowell's name and rushes to Clyde's side before the gym teacher looks at Mrs Lowell furiously and exclaimed: "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Clyde moved away from the crowd and attempts to head for the door as Mrs Lowell approaches Clyde, trying to apologize to him but he knew she was only trying to make herself be the good person again like she did with Samuel Green, Mr Tyler's deceased boyfriend.

"Clyde, I'm sorry" Mrs Lowell apologized and attempts to comfort him.

"Stay away from me!" Clyde angrily yelled, suddenly losing a bit of control of his power and shoves Mrs Lowell not one but three feet away from him as the principal slides backwards on the floor near the crowd as they reacted in alarmed before some of the stage lights exploded a bit, causing most of the prom-goers to scream.

"Oh my god!" Whitney whimpered.

"Did you fucking see that?" Fred asked, recording the camera as part of Bobby's plan.

"What the hell?" Britney pondered in confusion.

Clyde felt his power growing stronger from the anger and sadness as he knew he was this close to lashing out; Stephanie approaches Clyde but by the time he sees her, the poor blood-stained teenager fled the town hall in woe as she and Mr Tyler runs after him to which Mrs Lowell angrily snapped at the guards.

"Don't let her escape!"

But before security could get her, Clyde used his powers to make them slip on the blood stained floor before Neil and the boys rushes off with the shed keys to release Luke from the shed before going after Mr Tyler and Stephanie with Clyde, ignoring Mrs Lowell's furious demands for them to stay within the hall to no avail.

Meanwhile Bobby, Jade and Aaron escaped the attic from the town hall and quietly heads to the car with the empty water dispenser bottle as Bobby drives off through the bush reserve and safely off to the road without anyone seeing them as the delinquents drove away in triumph.

"We did it! We got that son of a bitch!" Aaron cheered.

"Finally, that prison bitch got what was coming to him and justice is now restored" Bobby sighed in relief.

"OK; you got your revenge, what now?" Jade nervously asked.

"Well my dear, we're going to get everything back at your place and then we're leaving Diegoville forever; live the life you always dreamed of, alright?" Bobby chuckled.

"I love you" Jade sighed in relief.

"I know" Bobby winked and kissed his girlfriend.

"So what about the video?" Aaron asked.

"I organize Fred to deliver it to me at the location we're heading tomorrow" Bobby informed.

"This is going to be great, I hope to hear from how that faggot is going to like now that he is fucked up for life" Aaron chuckled.

"My guess, he'll properly end up as the same idiot as he was all those years ago, a fucking prison bitch with no future whatsoever" Bobby scoffed.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"Whatever the road takes us, baby, as long as it's far away from Diegoville and Clyde fucking Henderson" Bobby replied.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Powers Revealed

**Chapter 2: Powers Revealed**

* * *

Clyde was over the edge now that everything he had try to do to make his life better is ruined because of the humiliating prank that he was the target of as usual. He was so furious and so upset that his power begins to lash out uncontrollably, trees begin to creak, rocks begin to float and whiz off like comets and the grass was swaying partly away from him like Moses with the Red Sea.

He was tired of crying, he was tired of being hurt and feeling useless, he was sick of being the worst thing that people ever had the misfortune to be with. He want it all to stop and let it all go but couldn't due to his fear of hurting people that don't deserve the harm.

Clyde couldn't handle the stress enough as he cried aloud before kneeling on top of a small grassy hill as he just kneels there, silence in woe and hoping the anger and misery in his powers will die down hopefully soon. It however wasn't going to be easy for Clyde since he hears Stephanie and Mr Tyler approaching the poor boy.

Stephanie was the first to see Clyde on his knees at the hill before she slowly approaches and kneels beside him in deep concern.

"Clyde" She spoke out softly.

The blood-stained teenager made no movement or spoke a word but continues to be still and quiet, wishing that they would go away and leave him alone but even he knew it was going to be unlikely but he didn't want to risk hurting them with his powers going a bit haywire.

"Clyde, are you alright?" Mr Tyler asked worryingly.

Still no response before Stephanie begged: "Clyde, please speak to us; please"

"...Leave me alone" Clyde coldly and quietly responded.

Stephanie shifted a bit from that response as it breaks her heart to see her love being where he felt like back before this all began.

"Clyde, it's alright" Stephanie comforted.

"Leave me alone!" Clyde angrily repeated.

"No, I won't leave you; I love you Clyde" Stephanie refused.

"I don't want to see you...I don't want to see anybody, I want to be alone..." Clyde replied quietly and coldly again.

"We're not leaving you, Clyde; not like this" Mr Tyler refused.

"Clyde!"

Soon Clyde heard Luke and the boys approaching him and the others, this extremely worries Clyde more as he is afraid that his powers will go out of control from his suppressed anger and woe as Neil asked:

"Hey man, are you alright?"

"What the hell did you think he's feeling now, Neil? He feels hopeless" Luke argued.

"You don't know what I feel, Luke and nether do you guys, so just stop it" Clyde spitefully snapped whist feeling bad for being snappy for the others, he couldn't find anything else to do to get them away from him and his suppressed powers.

"Dude, why are you talking to us like that? We're your friends" Zeke responded.

"No, you're not my friends..." Clyde started, using the poisonous words from his abusive father. "You guys just want to look good in front of me so you won't have to look like assholes and then used me for your little jokes, that's the truth"

"The truth? The truth?! The truth is you are our friend, Clyde! Why the fuck would you think otherwise?!" Neil cried out.

"You just don't even give a shit, stop acting like you care!" Clyde cried.

"We don't fucking care!? You're my best friend, idiot!" Luke raged back.

"Luke, this is not helping" Stephanie protested.

"...What?" Clyde softly spoke.

"We hang out with you practically every fucking day since this shit with Bobby began! You think I ditched Bobby and helped you because you're nothing more but a fucking target for pranks?! Are you that fucking insecure?!" Luke raged more, wanting to finally get some common sense into Clyde.

"Luke's right, Clyde; do you honestly think we chose to be nice to you because Luke is friends with you? That's not what it was. When you gave me the vote to be school president and told me why you did; I felt like shit for what I was doing to you even when we found out about your life with your fucking lard ass of a dad, We still teased you and once we got to know you, we saw that you were a great person and honestly I wished we were friends beforehand" Neil spoke out.

"OK so yes, we were assholes to you for years but we were idiots, Clyde, we just joke around and be stupid to others because we thought it was funny but after getting to know you, we felt terrible especially how you lived your life" Rory replied.

Clyde looked around at the people who cared about him before he started to let out his tears and silently cried before Stephanie approached him

"It's alright Clyde, let it out"

"You guys are right, I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry that I said those things to you and didn't believe you" Clyde sniffed through the tears.

"Dude, it's okay. You just need help, alright?" Luke comforted.

"I know it's pathetic that I'm crying" Clyde sobbed.

"It's OK Clyde, it's alright to cry like this" Mr Tyler assured the teenager.

"I just want this nightmare to end" Clyde sniffed.

"It will, we will help you together through this" Ian responded.

Luke soon approaches Clyde with his twin sister and said: "Clyde, you don't really believe Stephanie and I did this shitty thing to you"

"No, of course not; I was worried at first but now I know you didn't do this" Clyde shook his head.

"Then why did you tried to shun us away like that, Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"I didn't want to shun you guys away because I was scared of...well..." Clyde started, thinking if he should confess about his power if they truly care about Clyde.

"What is it, man?" Luke asked.

"I was scared of hurting you guys" Clyde spoke out.

"Wait, what? Hurt us?" Neil chuckled a bit.

"What are you talking about, Clyde?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Guys if you are my best friends then can I show you a secret?" Clyde nervously questioned.

"What secret?" Stephanie asked in confusion.

"I hope this is all worth it because I am not sure how long I can hide this" Clyde inhaled deeply before exhaling nervously.

The teenager took off the blood-stained prom king crown and goes to Stephanie before he asked: "Would you mind holding this on your hands like this?"

"Of course, I'll be honest that the blood makes me uneasy but sure" Stephanie nodded as she opens her hands up together and lets Clyde places the crown on her hands.

"Clyde, what is going on here? What are you planning on doing?" Mr Tyler questioned.

"You want to know what I am talking about, well I'm showing you right now" Clyde gulped as he walks further away from the group before he adds:

"Here goes..."

This is it, the big reveal; Clyde hopes that this will be worth it and that the others will not shun him or expose him in fear before he used his telekinesis to lift the crown slowly up from Stephanie's hands.

The prom queen jumped in total shock as the others let out gasps of surprise as well before they examine the floating crown in front of them.

"Dude...are you fucking kidding me?" Neil gasped in awe.

"Am I high right now? Tell me I'm not high right now" Ian spoke out quickly.

"This is actually happening, holy shit, this is actually happening now" Zeke gasped out.

"There's nothing holding it, no strings, nothing" Mr Tyler said in amazement.

"Amazing" Rory laughed out in awe as well.

"What is happening right now?" Luke asked in deep confusion.

"Clyde...Are you...?" Stephanie gasped.

"Doing this? Yes I am" Clyde nervously replied.

Soon he made the crown float to him before he got it to land gently on top of his head, finishing the power play before Neil and the gang exclaimed out in amazement and goes to Clyde.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Neil cheered.

"R-Really?" Clyde nervously chuckled.

"That was the most craziest thing I'd ever seen and it's so bullshit that it's so god damn cool at the same time" Ian excitingly laughed.

"Clyde, how do you do that? How do you make all of those things happen?" Luke asked in awe.

"Alright...you wanna know how? I'll tell you...Do you remember when you guys locked me in that abandoned warehouse, I managed to found a secret room where some kind of experiments were happening and I managed to consume a vial of liquid that strangely gave me these powers" Clyde explained.

"You mean that same warehouse that caught on fire a while ago?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes" Clyde nodded.

"So that red light in the warehouse was revealing a secret lab, Man, that is some cool shit, Wish I would have gone down there" Rory replied.

"That explains the strange things happening..." Luke gasped.

"When I learned I had the power, I practiced it and the more I use it, the more powerful I become and now I'm scared that I might lose control of it and hurt you guys" Clyde replied.

"Oh, you mean like Carrie White from that movie?" Neil asked before the boys and even Mr Tyler looks at Neil annoyingly before Neil nervously adds: "Whoops, sorry"

"So all this time, you had powers?" Stephanie gasped out.

"Just one power, Telekinesis" Clyde responded.

"The power to move things within the mind" Mr Tyler said in awe.

"Exactly" Clyde nodded before he looks on at the confused yet amazed expressions from the others before he said:

"Guys, I know now this has come to be a big shock to you all; I myself was very surprised the first time I realized I had the power of telekinesis but please I must ask all of you to keep this a secret for you. You guys are the first people I'd ever shown of my power, I haven't even told my mother because I don't want her to see me as a freak or a monster" Clyde begged.

"Dude, you're not a monster or a freak! You have telekinesis, you are awesome buddy" Neil cheered vigorously.

"So..does this mean-?" Clyde nervously asked.

"Clyde, you're our best friend, of course we'll keep it a secret" Zeke assured his friend to which Ian, Neil and Rory also agreed.

"Thank you guys" Clyde sincerely thanked, feeling some weight of fear within him lifted away from him.

"You're my best friend too and though it's going to be a while for me to be used to this as long as you play tricks on me, Of course I'll keep this secret for you" Luke said.

"Me too Clyde; Telekinesis or not, I know you're still the same person I know today" Mr Tyler assured Clyde.

Clyde then looks at Stephanie who was very quiet through all of this as he approaches her nervously and said:

"Stephanie, Like Mr Tyler said, I'm still myself even with telekinesis and I still love you. I just hope this doesn't make you afraid of me or freak you out because I would never hurt you or do anything bad to you with my power"

"Well...I'll level with you, I was not expecting this and I can't blame you for that because I'd always believe powers like telekinesis were just a myth, made for movies and stories but...while it will take me a while to get use to all of this, I still love you too Clyde and I know you would never hurt me" Stephanie reassured her boyfriend.

"I love you" Clyde happily replied.

"I love you too" Stephanie smiled and holds Clyde's blood-stained hand, not caring about the blood at all.

Clyde felt so happy that the friends around him accepted him for what he has revealed and despite tonight's disaster, Clyde was feeling a bit more better about the situation until he heard the police sirens coming closer to them.

"Is that a police siren?" Luke asked.

"It is" Neil asked.

"How did they find us here?" Stephanie asked.

"Principal Lowell" Mr Tyler spoke out loud.

It wasn't long before police cars surrounded the group as Clyde was getting a very bad feeling about this. It wasn't long before Principal Lowell furiously comes out of the car and points at the Montezs and snapped;

"Officers, these are the two students responsible for tonight's disaster!"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. End Of The Night

**Chapter 3: End Of The Night**

* * *

Later on at the town hall, Everyone left the prom by order of the principal but as the police was finishing putting both hand-cuffed Stephanie and Luke into the police car and driving away from the town hall. Neil and the others left the town hall by Mr Tyler after Principal Lowell scolded them for disobeying her and gave them detention for their "reckless behavior"

The police looked everywhere in the town hall but sadly all they found was a small bucket covered in stag blood but couldn't trace anything from it and it would take a while for the police to track the foot prints left by Bobby and the others. Clyde was interviewed by the officers but didn't spoke much due to him still having no idea who was the real culprit behind the bloody prank.

A thought did occurred in his mind, Bobby, He remember the time when he attacked him and his mother a few weeks ago before swearing for revenge at him. Another thought swelled through was Aaron who also does pranks on him like the vandalizing graffiti on his sister's grave before getting expelled for it and did too, vowed revenge.

Bobby and Aaron, two of Clyde greatest enemies have finally won their spiteful injustice on Clyde Henderson as Clyde refused to speak to anyone else from this night especially to the hypocrite principal he thought cared about him all this time in senior high.

Clyde was in a police car, having no choice but to travel with them in his blood-stained suit before one of the officers said to him:

"Don't worry kid, we're gonna get to the bottom of this ugly mess and punished those who did this to you"

"I know it's not Stephanie and Luke Montez; they didn't do this, I know they didn't" Clyde softly said.

"If they are innocent then they'll have no trouble to us explaining the details and we'll let them go if they are" The other police officer informed Clyde.

"I don't think it might help but I have a thought on who did this" Clyde spoke out.

"Well do tell us then, who do you think had done this cruelty?" The first officer asked.

"I suspect it was Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris..." Clyde replied.

"Wait; The same people we arrested before? We're still looking out for Bobby Douglas" The second officer questioned.

"You're on the hunt for Bobby?" Clyde asked.

"Didn't you see the news recently around here?" The second officer asked.

"I've being busy with a lot of things that I never looked at the news for a while" Clyde answered.

"I see, do you wish to know?" The first officer questioned Clyde.

"Go ahead" Clyde slowly nodded.

The police finishes explaining the suspcious events that went on with Bobby and his own mother on the night just hours after Stephanie's date with Clyde.

"My god...how could Bobby do that to his own mother?!" Clyde exclaimed out loudly in disgust and sadness.

"We investigated the house and found traces of ice, cocaine and empty bottles of alcohol under the bed, the wardrobe and his drawers, we suspected Bobby was drugged up in a state when he abused his mother, half of the neighborhood heard screaming and sounds of crashing with three people across the road saw Bobby with another individual leaving the house with a suitcase" The second officer explained.

"What ever did happened to Mrs Douglas after what Bobby did to her? Is she OK?" Clyde asked in concern.

The officer did look at Clyde for a moment before he sighed out: "Mrs Douglas, I'm afraid, is dead"

Clyde looks down in shock before he asked: "Did Bobby killed her?"

"Not exactly...She sadly committed suicide by hanging herself in her room, on the late night of the 18th of October, just ten minutes from when we received calls about the rumored domestic abuse from the house that night" The first officer answered.

"Oh no" Clyde miserably gasped.

"Ever since her suicide, we've had being searching all over Diegoville for him and if what you're saying is true about this whole prank then we'll see to it that he sees justice for all he's done, both him and the ones responsible for all of this" The second officer assured Clyde.

"But it's not Stephanie and Luke Montez; they're innocent, you got to believe me please" Clyde softly pleaded.

"We're going to ask them questions and if they're telling the truth and they have nothing to do with this then we'll let them go free but if they're guilty then we have no choice to press charges on them" The first officer explained.

"I'm afraid you're making a mistake" Clyde sighed.

"We'll see, Mister Henderson, we'll see" The second officer nodded.

"S-Sorry about staining the backseat with the blood" Clyde apologized.

"It's alright, Mister Henderson; we'll wash the car back at headquarters" The first officer assured Clyde.

* * *

At the Henderson residences, Sarah was with Donald Jones who arrived at the house to look after Sarah after she called him over when the police rang Mrs Henderson not too long ago about the disaster that occurred on her own son.

"Donald, I'm scared; the police didn't spoke much but all they informed me that Clyde was a victim of a disastrous event at prom, I hope he's alright" Sarah whimpered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine; he's with the police right now and hopefully we'll get further information soon" Donald comforted the disabled woman.

Soon they heard knocks on the front door before Donald opens the door and sees the police at the front porch and lets the first officer inside to see the duo.

"Mrs Henderson, we've brought your son back home safe and sound" The first officer said.

Eventually the second officers leads the depressed blood-stained teenager inside the house, much to the adult's horror of the sight of Clyde Henderson covered in stag blood.

"Holy shit..." Donald gasped.

"Clyde! My dear son, what happened to you?!" Sarah cried out loudly.

"It was horrible...It was all a joke on me" Clyde sadly responded.

"Who did this to him?!" Donald furiously demanded.

"The school believes that Stephanie and Luke did this" Clyde miserably replied.

"What?! That's insane, Those two would never harm Clyde!" Sarah gasped in horror.

"You got the wrong people, we know the Montezs" Donald tried to reason with the cops.

"I understand your confusion and disbelief but we're sorry to say that the evidence we've found points to them" The second officer responded.

"There must be a mistake; this is all a misunderstanding, I mean, Stephanie is my son's girlfriend for goodness sake" Sarah exclaimed.

"It could be a misunderstanding or it isn't but the bottom line, we must do our job and get to the bottom of this and if they're innocent then we'll release them and cross them off our suspect lists, is that understood?" The first officer explained.

Eventually the adults nodded before the first officer asked: "Mister Henderson, would you mind answering a few questions we have for you involving tonight now or would you like to wait a while?"

"I rather if my son waits if you don't mind" Sarah spoke out.

"I-It's OK mom, I can answer them tonight" Clyde stuttered.

"Could you at least wash the blood off yourself, please?" Sarah begged.

"Go ahead and wash yourself, Mister Henderson, we'll wait" The second officer said.

"And put your prom suit in a garbage bag for now" said the first officer.

"Why do you want his prom suit?" Donald asked.

"For exhibits to testify the criminal who did this in a court of law when we find the one responsible for this assault" The first officer explained.

"I'll go with you and put the suit in the bag" Donald said.

"Thank you" Clyde softly thanked before leaving to the bathroom.

As he strips off his prom suit except for his underwear, he places them in a bag and hands it to Donald before the adult said: "I'll wait outside if you need anything, OK?"

"OK" Clyde sniffed.

As soon as Donald leaves Clyde inside the bathroom, the young adult washes himself in the shower depressingly, ridding the foul stench of the stag blood and washed every bit of it off into the shower drain below as the young adult soon sees the dry-stained prom king crown on the floor that Clyde missed placing in the bag.

The more he looked at it, the more he felt angry and more miserable, thinking about how tonight was in the end as his telekinesis crushed the crown to pieces before Clyde sinks to the ground and quietly vented out his remaining tears, knowing that he and the whole school will never let down or ever forget the worst night of Clyde's life...

* * *

Meanwhile in an study room inside a luxurious apartment, Enya Ambrosine, FBI agent and fellow friend of Clyde Henderson was looking over the speculation of the Diego State Senior High's prom night disaster and the recent reports on Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris before her iPhone begins ringing to which she answered it with:

"Talk to me..."

As she listens to the caller, she writes down what the caller knows about tonight before she adds:

"So it's true then...Hmm...Well my friend, we have work to do, inform the men that we'll be returning to Diegoville to solve this mess, got it?"

She continues listening before adding: "We must do our best to make sure all of these photos, videos or anything connecting to this event online or else where is deleted and the owners of that sort of media blocked until we can deal with them personally, got it?"

She still listens to the caller before she adds: "It is our job to protect and serve even as FBI agents we do what we must do, This boy is a special case and I will do anything to secure his safety and well being. Now I'll see you in the morning, same time, same place, sharp"

As she hangs up, she looked at the photos by the students of Diego State High of Clyde Henderson, covered in stag blood and said:

"Be strong, Mister Henderson; I'll be coming for you soon"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Monday Mayhem

**Chapter 4: Monday Mayhem**

* * *

The weekend has being rough for Clyde, he wouldn't eat much or talk to his mother or anyone even since the end of Friday night; Sarah and Donald Jones, who decided to stay over at the Henderson residences for Clyde's well being tried to help out the young adult but to no avail; Even half of the parents of the seniors class including the Montez, outraged of the fact their children are framed for an act of crime they never committed, visited Clyde Henderson to send their sympathies to him.

The police questioned Stephanie and Luke Montez and in the end, they were labelled as innocent and were free the following Sunday afternoon. Mr and Mrs Montez were furious with Principal Lowell and intended to confront her privately the following day about this.

Monday has arrived as Clyde was dropped off from school much to Sarah's protests but the call received from Mrs Lowell saying that he must be available to the last week of school in order to graduate senior year. The moment Clyde entered the school building, it was just like the same routine as it was in his life, students staring at him, some giggling and making rude comments behind his back, some of the students moved away from Clyde.

As the teenager heads to his locker, he sees Neil and the others approaching him before Neil asked:

"Clyde, how are you feeling, man?"

"Like shit" Clyde sighed.

"I don't blame ya; this whole ordeal is bullshit" Rory agreed.

"And for that bitch to blame Luke and Stephanie for this shit? This is so fucked up, guys" Zeke snapped within himself.

"Heard you guys got detention...sorry..." Clyde apologized.

"Hey man, listen; this isn't your fault and we know it" Ian assured his best friend.

"Clyde, why don't you play a little prank on that grumpy old hag of our principal with your powers?" Neil whispered to Clyde's ear.

"I'm not doing that, last thing I want now to screw more of my life up" Clyde sadly sighed.

As Clyde sadly walks away, he bumped into Mrs Lowell who then said to him:

"Hello Mister Henderson, how are you feeling?"

Clyde wanted nothing to do with that hypocrite anymore after he graduates and the last thing he wants now is deal with people like her but alas, he just sighed out:

"Terrible"

"I am so sorry to hear that and I'm truly sorry of what happened at prom" Georgia sincerely apologized.

"Bullshit" Clyde sternly thought in his head.

"I'm about to assemble the entire school over at the auditorium to deal with this horrible incident and clear everything up for you, I insist you come with me" Georgia cleared her throat.

"Very well" Clyde softly answered and follows the principal.

Mr Tyler looks around for Clyde until he sees him with Principal Lowell before Neil and the boys walked up to him and Neil then asked:

"Is it true that Stephanie and Luke are innocent?"

"Yes it is, we've received calls from the polices about the outcome of Luke and Stephanie" Mr Tyler answered.

"I knew it!" Ian cheered.

"No shit Sherlock" Zeke scoffed.

"Language, Mister Andre" Mr Tyler firmly scolded.

"Sorry sir" Zeke apologized.

"Well what happens now?" Rory asked.

"I don't know boys but I hope there is something we can do for Clyde eventually" Mr Tyler sighed in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile in a district hotel in the highway, Bobby and Jade were lying in bed, smoking and drinking like a couple on a honeymoon before Jade nuzzles Bobby who just shoved her aside and groaned:

"What are you desperate or something, woman? Gimme some space"

"You're such a dick" Jade scoffed.

"Fuck you" Bobby spatted,

Aaron soon comes in with a paper bag before Bobby asked: "What the hell is in the bag, mate? Cocaine?"

"Ha! I wish; Nah bro, it's the USB the red haired tubby delivered to me last night" Aaron laughed.

"Excellent, get the laptop running and let's do this shit" Bobby chuckled with him.

"The hell are you boys up to now?" Jade groaned.

Bobby finishes putting his jeans on and said: "Don't you remember, babe? Aaron here is a good expert on hacking into the school's website as he can privately download the video into the school and then spread the video all over the Facebook page of the school so the whole town can see how much of a loser Clyde is" Bobby repeated his last part of the plan.

"What if someone tracks this laptop like the police or something?" Jade asked.

"Babe, this laptop belongs to the hotel owners, we'll be gone before they can track us down" Bobby laughed.

Jade knew not to argue with her deranged yet handsome boyfriend as she sighed: "Fine but make it quick so we can get the fuck out of this place"

"We'll be gone before anyone finds out so stop whining" Aaron scoffed.

* * *

At the auditorium, Principal Lowell was having a strict conversation with the students about the prom night incident and while scolding some of the students for their unacceptable behavior, Clyde couldn't help but rolled his eyes at the lip services that Georgia is pulling on everyone where she was the exact same as most of the bullies were to him on prom night and for her to say that she cares about his well-being and promises to help him with the school's help is a lie and he knows it.

Suddenly, just as the principal was about to finish, the video screens near the stage of the auditorium comes on and was showing a mute video of Clyde getting dumped by stag blood at prom night, much to Clyde's horror.

Half of the senior students in the entire school begin to laugh at this and at Clyde for this ridiculous prank before Mrs Lowell was blushing nervously, ignoring Clyde Henderson and demanding to have the screens turn off. Clyde looks at the laughing students and the humiliating video of himself at prom night as fear and anger quickly returns to him and this time, it wasn't going away like a brink of a flash as his powers were growing furious to attack anyone.

He has had enough and to him, it's fuck what the others think as he then decides to stand alone in this world.

His powers made the lights in the auditorium shut off, making everyone in the town hall stopped laughing abruptly and let out exclaims of fright, Eventually they heard electricity noises as electric static going haywire on the cores near the giant TV screens of the auditorium before they exploded and fall to the ground and lights bulbs begin flickering and exploding each as this freaks out everyone who chaotically ran from their seats and tried to storm out to safety like a stampede.

Mr Tyler tried to get to Clyde to get him out of the chaos, suspecting his anger is lashing out his powers but couldn't due to the force of the fleeing students. Mrs Lowell whimpered and ran past Clyde, ignoring him again and rushes out the back door. The telekinetic teenager soon storms out the left doors, going through the hallways of the classrooms as each TV inside every room exploded from Clyde's powers before the front doors slammed open and Clyde left the school in chaos.

Clyde felt that he has nothing to stand for in Diegoville as all he ever wanted in his life was to be accepted, loved and happy but no matter where he goes or what he does, it always backfires badly; Clyde felt he was doomed to have a miserable life from the day he was born, he didn't even feel happy that he destroyed his enemies but he feels horrible and worse for doing something worst then what they did to him.

Right now, he doesn't care anymore, he just wants to leave Diegoville, go somewhere quiet and alone and never return till the day he dies.

As he angrily heads off through the streets, tiny cracks appear from the concrete ground, metal poles of mail boxes bend a little by force and fire hydrants exploded as gusts of water erupt in the water, much to the little children's excitement and the adults confusion.

He soon heads to the park where Trevor Samson who was wearing a cast on his arm after the incident with Clyde from nearly a month ago, along side with his two friends, Walter Gibbs and Jake Edwards, approached Clyde with their iPhones, seeing the prank that happened on Clyde as Trevor mocked:

"Yo Creepy Clyde, how did it go being mommy's tampon?"

"You looked like shit" Walter laughed at Clyde.

"Hey Creepy Clyde, Is your dead sister on the rags again and used you for a tampon from heaven?" Jake bullied Clyde.

The three boys continues laughing at Clyde when the furious telekintic adult used his power to make the phones go haywire and exploded a bit in their hands, making them drop them in pain before the phone were on fires as the trio got confused on what just happened.

"What the fuck?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Leave"

The boys looked at the source of the voice as they saw Enya looking down at the bullying trio like a queen to her treasonous enemy before she adds:

"Now..."

"Who are you?" Jake scoffed.

"Someone who will informed your parents about this bullying of yours if you don't do as I say" Enya lowly threatened.

At that point, the bullies shifted at that tone, slowly moved away in fear and confusion before Trevor and the others ran off from Enya and Clyde.

The telekinetic teenager looks at Enya in alarmed and gasped:

"Miss Ambrosine?"

"We need to talk, Mister Henderson, immediately" Enya replied before she adds: "Come with me..."

Clyde follows Enya into her car as they started driving away from the park.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Enya's Tale

**Chapter 5: Enya's Tale**

* * *

Clyde was in the car with Enya as the older woman drives on away from the road to the path of the bush reserves near the school before they stopped at the destroyed abandoned warehouse, the place where Clyde first discovered the source of his telekinetic powers.

"Why are we here?" Clyde softly asked.

"Because it's the one of the close places that no one can find us" Enya replied before she looks at him and adds: "Now follow me"

The young man follows Enya into the burned building before she turns to him and said:

"Now we're all alone and you are safe with me" Enya started.

"Safe? When have I ever felt safe?! I don't feel safe anymore! I don't feel happy or anything anymore; My life is ruined, it's over! I cannot trust the people I once called friends and I cannot trust myself with the ones I actually cared for and I am so sick of people treating me like I'm just a joke or a target to them" Clyde begin to vent out.

"Mister Henderson" Enya started.

"No, don't! You said life was going to be better for me but it's not! Don't you get it?! The ones who harmed me on prom night won! My life is back to where it was even before Kenny got arrested and my sister was still alive, it hasn't changed, nothing has changed for me" Clyde vented out more, not wanting to lash out his powers in anger.

"Just listen to me, I know things are terrible now but I promise you that I am doing everything in my power to-!" Enya started again.

"No you're not! You act like you know everything but you don't!" Clyde finally screamed out, silencing Enya before the young man just rages out again, finally going to the breaking point as he continues on his years of vented rage:

"This is fucking bullshit! Why? Why couldn't they just stop before it was too late?! Why must they hurt me all the time?! Why am I always the one they want to abuse so much?! I can't take it anymore! I want it to stop! I want them to just fuck off and stay out of my life! They treat me like shit and blame their faults on me like I ruined everything they do to me"

"I know it's unfair but screaming and raging about it isn't going to help" Enya calmly yet firmly points out.

"Then what do you want me to do?! You never lived your entire lifetime being the victim of abuse and hate like my mother and I was; Sometimes I just want to crush those bastards so they can finally know the pain they caused me" Clyde yelled, trying not to cry.

"And do you believe that would make things more better? To harm others worse than they harmed you? You would do nothing but proven half of them right about you" Enya argued.

"I don't give a fuck anymore, Enya" Clyde snapped.

"Now I really disagree with you on that; hurting others with your powers without caring for the consequences is not what you are; believe me I can see it in you" Enya snapped back.

Eventually Clyde caught on what Enya just spoke out as he turns to the woman and asked softly: "What did you say?"

"Clyde I know about your telekinesis ever since we came here; I've being watching you for a while and seeing what you're going through, I am tasked to watch over and make sure nothing goes wrong with your powers that'll cause you or others harm" Enya replied.

"I don't understand" Clyde stuttered.

"Mister Henderson, have you heard about the terrible event that occurred five years ago? It was all over in the news and papers for a while" Enya pointed out.

Clyde stares at the strange woman and asked: "What terrible event, may I ask?"

"It was over at the other side of the world near the United Kingdom, they called it The Tragedy On Christmas; you see a huge family had Christmas dinner on that night somewhere over the other side of the world but soon a huge mysterious fire was erupted inside a huge house, burning every single man, women and even the children inside that home; the fire killed them all of them except for a mysterious person that the neighbours couldn't tell who it was and they never revealed the identity of that person" Enya explained the story.

The are was quiet for a long moment until Clyde asked: "Did they ever find out whom done it?"

"Mister Henderson, I was that survivor" Enya replied.

"Wait, what?!" Clyde asked in bewilderment.

Enya soon looks at the debris covering the secret door hatch to the lab below before they begin to float in the air much to Clyde's shock as Enya confessed: "You are not the only one with powers"

"So...does that explain why you're here in Diegoville?" Clyde asked as the woman explained:

"Yes, you see years ago when I was a little older from your age. I was working on busting down a group of scientists that are enemies of the FBI, they were doing illegal experiments on homeless people they've snatched up; when we got reports of missing people and strange events that were occurring in small regular house in a neighbourhood far from where are and soon the FBI assigned me into investigate the situation"

"So what were they doing?" Clyde asked.

"They were doing experiments combining radiation with blood from one of the men who was mysteriously claim to have such Psychokinesis; he managed to somehow successfully combined the two together inside crystal before they crush them to powder and inserted it on his experiments as they managed to create beings with powers beyond any of our imagination" Enya continued.

"Then what happened?" Clyde added.

"I studied the situation very carefully as the days went by before they noticed that each patient's emotions got in the way of their powers, turning them into something more dangerous and different; anger is the most powerful thing in the world within these powers"

"I was about to expose them when they managed to discovered who I am and decided to use me as one of the experiments, they planned to let me end up like the failed experiments they killed with guns before they could attack the group; It was a very painful procedure but by miracle, I've survived and obtain these peoples"

"I carefully learned to controlled my powers but when I heard they were going to use me for a war weapon to sell for ten million dollars, I couldn't let them do that so I thought about the time my father died from cancer at the hospital when I was little girl right at front of me"

"I was so upset, so scared that day my father passed away as I can feel the angst, the hatred inside me to which I felt my powers grow. I was going to use them when they got out my partner, my best friend who was send by the FBI to find me"

"What happened to your friend?" Clyde questioned in concern before Enya coldly confessed:

"They shot her, they didn't want any witnesses...They fucking kill her like an animal and at that moment, I suddenly felt something new and frightening inside me like you almost could've done at prom night when the blood was dumped on you; I snapped..."

"I lost my mind and sanity and was controlled by my powers as I unleashed them on the enemies of the FBI; I slaughtered them, rip them to pieces, destroyed everything that stand in my way before I escaped and destroyed the house that they held me in for months"

Clyde understood now where Enya came, it wasn't a family that was destroyed that Christmas night, it was just a regular house that disguised the convicts of the FBI to which Enya was meant to hunt them.

"So...that family incident was just a covered up for what really happened in that house?" The young man asked.

"Yes..." Enya nodded before she adds: "Now going to a different part of the subject, your main speciality of the power was telekinesis, I have many powers but my speciality was pryokinesis, which is the purported psychic ability allowing a person to create and control fire with the mind"

Enya uses his power to burn one of the pieces of the wall to demonstrate to Clyde as he stuttered: "I see"

"After I reunited with the FBI, My boss created The Unknown to make sure none of the supernatural elements are an immediate threat to society and given how the powers were fallen into the wrong hands once, our job is make sure no one gets their hands on us to use us as weapons of destruction less our world gets destroyed by those who possessed such powers beyond the earth's wonders" Enya explained.

"So that's why you were watching me" Clyde replied as he was getting the idea.

"Yes, you see after the incident on that hidden lab in the house, we discovered they had another hideout somewhere in Diegoville where no one can find it but as soon as we managed to locate it, You found the lab and obtained the last vial of the experiment, thus surprisingly surviving the side effects and obtain the powers. We had to close the site to make sure the evidence is destroyed" said Enya.

"So that explains why the warehouse was on fire, you used your power to do so" Clyde nodded to which Enya explained.

"Yes; that's when I first met you, Mister Henderson, and using the power of telepathy it made me suspicious that if it was you alone that has obtained the powers. So we investigate you and your family before I privately went to your uncle's office at the police headquarters he was in charged of and used my powers of Replication to repair the evidence he and your father destroyed"

"So that explains how you got the evidence!" Clyde gasped out.

"Yes and there is more you should know" Enya replied.

Enya uses her powers to open her bag and gets out a red wig that looks familiar before Clyde realises what it means and asked in bewilderment:

"Wait! You're Rebecca Hayes? You were my psychologist?"

"Rebecca was one of my character disguises" Enya spoke in her accent that Rebecca uses.

"But why would you do that?" Clyde asked.

"I just told you, it's my job to watch over you, Mister Henderson for your own safety" Enya repeated herself.

The two remand quiet for a while until Clyde then asked:

"How did you get other powers beside your pyrokinesis?"

"I was trained into it during my days being held prisoner in that lab but it taught me a lot to survive and what to do with these powers" Enya responded.

"Do you think I have other powers besides telekinesis?" Clyde questions Enya.

"I don't know, maybe; perhaps I could teach you like I am willing to teach you how to control your powers so they won't end up using you as a dangerous host" Enya responded.

"So are there others like me in the Unknown?" Clyde asked.

"According to what I learn since I started all of this, they are people like us who can do what we can do; my main goal is to help those like you and protect them from the misusing society that the world would give anything to have it hands on such power, trust me with what the creator intended to do with the powers for money and rule, there are others out there like him I can assure you" Enya explained.

"So you know some people already out there with powers?" Clyde asked.

"There were recently three to be exact but two of them are dead, the other one, who goes by the name of Matt Garriety, He's imprisoned and I stripped him of his powers for his crime" Enya responded, looking at her files.

"Crime? What crime?" Clyde asked.

"For the murder of his own cousin, Andrew Detmer" Enya responded.

"Wait, the guy from Chronicle? I thought it was a movie" Clyde asked.

"No, I just convinced the world it was a movie after what happened at Seattle" Enya responded with a small grin "Because that's another thing about the Unknown; we exist to erase the evil and corrupt and bringing peace and good to an unknowingly world and that's exactly what we'll do together even if we had to follow the laws of crime and punishment"

"What did Andrew do?" Clyde asked.

"He murdered a few people, some of them to my distaste to be honest and was on the brink of destroying Seattle; we would have caught Andrew and dealt with him like we'd dealt with Matt Garriety but the so-called hero had to kill him to stop it; I will never understand why but the law is law; To save a city or not, you do the crime, with me you definitely do the time" Enya responded.

"Are you going to kill me?" Clyde gulped.

"No, you didn't lose control of your powers or murdered anymore; so you're OK with me; which is not so lucky for the bastard, Richard Detmer" Enya scoffed.

"You mean the man who is mostly like my father?" Clyde asked.

"Yes; the difference being is: your father is rotting in jail, Richard is rotting in hell" Enya giggled sadistically.

"Wait, what?" Clyde gulped before Enya explained:

"Last year we tried to locate the bastard for his crimes on child abuse and other charges he was facing but he knew too much and we had to find him before the police does. when he found him in an abandoned shack, he threatened to kill us with a shotgun and I tried to settle him down and gave him a warning to put the weapon down and surrender; he didn't listen and fired a shot at me...but thanks to my powers, I reflected the bullet away and when I warned him once more, he continued on until I got tired of his bullshit and deflected a shell back at him, blowing his brains everywhere"

Enya showed Clyde a photo of Richard Detmer's body with his head blown to pieces as the young man gagged a bit and gulped:

"So what is your point?"

"My point is, Andrew Detmer may have lost his battles for peace and happiness but it does not mean you will; You can be stronger than this and if you will let me, Clyde, I want to truly help you. I shall keep your under my wing and help you with this, you won't be alone anymore and we're going to get through this, I promise" Enya vowed

"I guess it would be nice to be with someone who really understands what I truly am" Clyde sighed in relief, finding comfort and joy with Enya.

"You should be lucky too, if your anger got overboard at prom night, you would have lose control of his powers and lashed out like a wildfire going chaotic, My only wish now is that I would've known what your nemesis was doing and could've prevented Bobby from doing what he did that night" Enya sighed out.

"Wait! So Bobby really did this to me on prom night?!" Clyde asked in bewilderment.

"Yes; we've traced the hacking of the school computers to the laptop over at a distract motel room and found traces of Bobby Douglas, Aaron Harris and Jade Dazel in the room. I know this because they were stupid enough to hide the laptop under the rug near the wardrobe"

"I suspect Aaron did that" Clyde shrugged.

"Maybe but we also discovered that Fred Brannigan, Carlos Kotora and Britney Lewis was also aiding Bobby Douglas in this terrible ordeal" Enya said.

"How do you deduce that?" Clyde asked.

"With the FBI permission, we hacked into the computers and found evidence that links to the prank; a computer file document of the fake ballots on Britney Lewis's computer and money wired into their bank accounts each by a J.D just on the late morning, hours after the prank. I got to say for people who tried to hide the crime from us, they are the stupidest criminals I've ever dealt with in my life" Enya scoffed.

"So how are we going to stop them then?" Clyde questioned Enya.

"I'll deal with the morons, you can just stay close to me and try not to lose control of your powers like you almost did back then" Enya replied.

"So...this is it then; we're really going to do this" Clyde spoke out with hope in his expressions.

"Indeed so; Justice will prevail for us, I promise you, they will pay" Enya concluded and shook Clyde's hand.

"Thank you Enya" Clyde thanked.

"And Clyde" Enya spoke.

"Hmm?" Clyde asked before the woman strictly stares at Clyde and firmly adds:

"Don't ever scream at me like that ever again"

"S-Sorry Enya" Clyde apologised.

"Thank you" Enya responded with a smile "Let's get to work then"

Soon Enya used her powers to move the debris back where it was to cover the lab door before Clyde follows her back to the car and they drove back to the school to deal with the situation.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Sorting Out Evidences

**Chapter 6: Sorting Out Evidences**

* * *

Eventually Enya and Clyde returned to the school where the Montezs, Mr Tyler and even his own mother were all together, trying to figure out what to do. When they saw Enya and Clyde approaching out of the car, Stephanie rushes to embrace her boyfriend and spoke: "Are you alright? We heard what just happened"

"I'm fine now" Clyde replied before he looks at Enya with a smile and adds: "Thanks to her"

"Miss Ambrosine?" Mr Tyler said in confusion.

"Greetings to those whom I have not yet met, I am special FBI agent, Enya Ambrosine and I am here to deal with this new ordeal around here" Enya greeted.

"I am Stephanie Montez and this is my twin brother, Luke and these are my parents" Stephanie introduced Enya to her family.

"Paul" Paul greeted to Enya.

"Victoria" Victoria also greeted to the young lady.

"Pleasure to meet you" Enya nodded.

"Thank goodness you're here again, Miss Ambrosine, it's being terrible for all of us" Sarah sadly spoke out.

"I advice you relax, Sarah, I promised your son that I will get to the bottom of this mess and that is what I'll do" Enya vowed.

"Then clear something for us, the police say they are innocent but if you're from the FBI then what are your preservatives on my children's verdict?" Paul asked the FBI agent.

"I shall confess that I was watching the scenario between the police and the Montez twins during the questioning and I can guarantee you one hundred per cent that the FBI finds both Stephanie and Luke Montez innocent" Enya responded.

"Yes!" Paul sighed in relief.

"I knew it, I knew they wouldn't do something like this to my son" Sarah cheered.

"I never doubt it for a moment" Clyde said, smiling at his best friend and his girlfriend too.

"So what have you discovered so far with all of this then?" Mr Tyler asked.

"That I cannot say outside here, come with me" Enya replied,

The group eventually drives to the Henderson residences where they all gathered in the living room. Enya soon got out a blue parchment folder of files and photos of the evidences regrading prom night.

"Normally I shouldn't be doing this to you guys but I'm sure you guys won't say anything to my superiors since I'm doing this for my client...Right?" Enya firmly asked.

The group agreed to not reveal a word to anyone outside this house of this meeting before Enya said:

"My agents and I tracked every ounce of the area outside and inside the town hall that weekend the night after the prom disaster occurred and I can say that this prank was carefully planned; there were traces of suspicious prints of shoes on the ground of the attic, blood stains that were missed a bit and finally, the lock on the attic door was lightly scratched by a some kind of lock-pick"

"The blood that hit me came from there" Clyde pointed out.

"I'm aware of that but at first we found a bucket that was purposely left on the ground with no traces of fingerprints and the plastic handle was missing but I did find glove marks on the bucket which confirmed to me that the perpetrators left it on purpose to distract us from finding the real item that was storing the blood" Enya responded.

"So you got nothing at all?" Sarah asked.

"Wait a moment, Mrs Henderson, I'm not finished yet" Enya assured Sarah.

"Sorry" The disabled woman apologised.

"We measured the blood on the stage to the weight held by the prom suit wore by Clyde that night, from there we discovered that the bucket was the wrong size to carry the amount of blood that was found on stage nor on the prom suit that added the extra weight of it" Enya continued before she then flips a page over and adds:

"We looked around outside the town hall including into the bush reserves for clues; what we found next was interesting"

"What did you find?" Mr Tyler asked.

"We found tires marks of a car over the dirt road of the bush reserves that was printed accordingly the same time around the start of the senior prom. We followed the tracks that leads onto the road but what we found halfway through sparked our interests" Enya replied.

"What do you mean? What did you really find over there?" Mr Tyler pressured on.

"Don't pressure me to go faster, Mr Tyler" Enya firmly said to the gym teacher.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am" Mr Tyler apologised.

"Just let her do her job" Clyde informed the others.

"Thank you Mister Henderson" Enya thanked with a small grin then continues: "On the way, my agents discovered by the lake where one of the grates of the sewers had speaks of reddish water slithering out from the grate. When we investigated it, we found this"

Enya soon got out a garbage bag and said to the group: "I should warn you, the smell can be a bit foul"

When the FBI agent pulls the bag down, the others can see that it was the water dispenser bottle that was used for the prank as it still had streaks of blood but now containing foul and terrible ordeals from the blood and wasted water from the sewers making half of the group gagged in disgust;

"What is that?!" Luke gagged out loudly.

"It's a miracle how you passed grades in school, Mister Montez" Enya playfully teased while rolling her eyes. "This is the item that the blood was stored and according to forensics, the blood came from a stag"

"Where on earth did someone got blood from a stag?" Stephanie asked in disgust.

"We connected the stag blood to the one we found a few Sundays ago where there were calls near Clayton that there were faint sounds of gun shots in the bush reverses that following night before that early morning came when a couple in a car spotted a wild deer lying on an abandoned drive-in theatre, which looked like it was hacked to pieces with a lot of blood and gore smearing the concrete and it's limbs were all over the place" Enya explained.

Stephanie felt sick of the idea of such a horrible act and it scares her to think that someone could have done something like that to do the prank on Clyde and she, as well as most of the group, are starting to suspect who the perpetrator is.

"That night we found traces of footprints that match the ones we located at the attic and our leading perpetrators are none other and to no surprise to me, Bobby Douglas, Aaron Harris and Jade Dazel" Enya revealed to everyone in the room.

"Oh my god" Stephanie exclaimed in horror.

"I knew it! I told you that Bobby and Aaron were behind this" Luke exclaimed.

"Settle down you two" Enya cleared her throat.

"No because we tried to tell Mrs Lowell that Bobby might had being behind this and she didn't listen, she had security locked me in the tool shed and was going to do the same thing with Stephanie" Luke speaks out.

"She did what?!" Victoria Montez yelled out.

"I can assure you, Montezs, that I will personalty deal with Georgia Lowell later" Enya raised her voice a bit softly to calm the family down.

"I knew she was still the same, she's just like how we dealt with her as students; always picking on people she hates including that poor Samuel Green" Paul sternly said.

"We all know what happened to Samuel Green and besides...we were kids" Mr Tyler pointed out.

"Yes but I'm sorry but what happened to him was all her fault, she ruined his life to the point where he killed himself" Victoria argued.

Clyde noticed Mr Tyler looking uncomfortable before he said:

"This isn't about Samuel or Mrs Lowell at the moment, we're here to discuss about Bobby and the others"

"Thank you Mister Henderson" Enya thanked before she takes another page out and then continues on with the reports:

"Now from what I saw at the interrogation of Luke and Stephanie Montez with the police, I noticed Luke saying that he had suspicion on Bobby and confronted one of Bobby's close friends, Fred Brannigan and demanded him to tell us the truth. It got my interest and normally I would have called him in but time is of the essence and knowing he could be guilty, I would suspect he would lied his way so I decided to privately investigate the motions of those Bobby knew like Fred Brannigan, Carlos Kotora and Britney Lewis"

"Britney mentioned that the prom ballots were rigged before to my surprise, the real ballots were in my bag" Stephanie pointed out.

"I know but you didn't put them in there nor you'd created the rigged ballots" Enya responded.

"Of course not" Stephanie shook her head before Enya then said:

"With permission from headquarters, we privately hacked into their laptops and what we've found proves your innocence and their crimes; The video that was played at prom of a another prank on Clyde Henderson may have being uploaded to Luke's old laptop but it was not the original file. the original one was created on Aaron Harris's phone and uploaded on Carlos's computer before he made another copy on his USB"

"So that explains why he wanted my old laptop" Luke softly said.

"As for the rigged ballots, they were created on Britney Lewis's computer and my guess was that she or Bobby planned to frame both Stephanie and Luke for the prank while leaving them undetected" Enya continued.

"That bitch" Stephanie cursed under her breath.

"As for Fred Brannigan, he uploaded a video of the prank on prom night on his computer before we tracked the video down to the hotel where Bobby and the others were after they hacked into the school internet and used it to harm Clyde Henderson" Enya concluded.

"In all my years of teaching high school had I never seen such horrible people doing stuff like this, it makes me worried about kids can be at times" Mr Tyler exhaled out.

"Not all kids are bad, some of them just have minds of twisted hatred like Bobby Douglas, the police had a warrant to arrest him before after what happened between his mother and himself" Enya responded.

"So where is Bobby and the others now?" Clyde asked Enya.

"We're doing the best we can to track them down and I can assure you, He along with the others will face justice for their actions" Enya assured the young man.

"So what do we do now?" Sarah asked in concern.

"Right now, we must deal with the ones who accompanied Mister Douglas on his prank as well as dealing with the Judge Holier-than-thou principal" Enya said.

"Best we do, I never said this before because she would denied it but she laughed at me when the blood was dumped on me that night" Clyde sternly confessed.

"She was laughing at you?!" Sarah gasped.

"Oh I am _so_ going to tear that bitch apart" Victoria grumbled in fury.

"I wouldn't do that, Mrs Montez; It wouldn't be good for you" Enya chuckled a bit.

"I know but she cannot get away with the stuff she'd done to both our kids and Clyde himself" Victoria pointed out sternly.

"Do not fret, Mrs Montez; I promise you, she will pay" Enya simply replied with a sly smile.

"So what must we do now?" Mr Tyler questioned the FBI agent.

"I'm going to make a few calls and I want you all to meet me at the school auditorium in two hours sharp, we got a lot of work to do and so little time" Enya replied.

Enya soon packs up the stuff, places them in her car before making a few calls to people she requires help from as well as getting every student including their parents into the auditorium as the FBI agent and Clyde looked at one another as they knew it has finally come down to this, it's time for lady justice to shine upon them

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Justice

**Chapter 7: Justice**

* * *

Clyde and Enya soon enters the school auditorium where all of the students with their parents are gathered inside, the teachers all filed up on the stage chairs on stage with the Montez families. The police and Enya's men from the FBI were blocking the exits with the help of school security before the FBI agent herself, approaches to one of the podiums where Georgia was standing against the other one.

Luckily for the others, Enya knew that Georgia along with the crowd in the auditorium don't even know about the results of Luke and Stephanie Montez's interrogation and with permission from headquarters, Enya decided to play a little game of cat and mouse, hunter and the hunted, etc, on the perpetrators in the auditorium.

"Good afternoon everyone; I apologise for the gathering on such short notice but times are not going good in this school" Mrs Lowell began. "As most of you are aware, on the night of senior prom, a terrible thing happened to Mister Henderson which most of you know what was going on considering the video that was hacked into our school system"

At this rate, Enya heard a few students even some parents tried not to immaturely laugh at prank they saw earlier before she used her power to make the the microphone on Mrs Lowell's podium give a loud feedback screech for a second, causing everyone to exclaim out and cover their ears.

"M-My apologies for that" Mrs Lowell nervously cleared her throat. "Now with the help of our friends from the police department and some good people from out of town, we caught the criminals responsible for this mess and justice will be served.

At this point, she firmly glared at the Montez twins while their parents glared back at her until Enya spoke out:

"With your permission, Mrs Lowell, I wish to get things underway"

"Very well then, go ahead" Mrs Lowell nodded.

Enya soon got out pieces of paper from her file and reads them out to the audiences:

"Ladies and gentlemen, We are here to bring justice for Mister Henderson and for those affected by the crimes that will be pressed charges on" Enya then looks on to the left and said:

"You are stand accused today of multiple charges that if proven guilty you will be serving your sentences in prison for how long the high honourable judge sees fairly; how do you answer these charges...Georgia Lowell?"

The crowd soon gasped and muttered in confusion and alarmed, Paul and Victoria grinned at this as Luke and Stephanie looked away as Mr Tyler eyed on Georgia Lowell, interested to see how she will deal with this. Georgia was dumbstruck by this before she cleared her throat a few times and nervously chuckled:

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I asked you, how do you respond to these charges?" Enya repeated her question.

"Charges? What charges? I've committed no crime" Georgia cleared her throat.

"Really? Then let me help you with one, False charges" said Enya.

"False charges?" Mrs Lowell scoffed.

"Yes, the Montezs are charging you with that" Enya replied.

"B-But were they the ones who did this?!" Mrs Lowell exclaimed out.

"We investigate them on that matter and I can inform the entire room that Luke and Stephanie Montez are entirely innocent; they didn't do the assault. The culpirts are Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris" Enya pointed out before she turns to the shocked principal:

"You, however, have a lot of explaining to do; for starters, why didn't you even listen to the Montezs when they tried to tell you their side of the events rather just shutting them up and locking them in the tool shed?"

"Look, I advised we take this matter privately" Mrs Lowell softly started.

"Answer the question, please" Enya firmly raised her voice.

"Well who else could have done it?! Luke was not the best student around especially with Aaron and occupationally Bobby, his detention records during his last two years was based on the pranks he did to Clyde Henderson, what would you had done?!" Mrs Lowell argued.

"I would have listen to them at first before I play the jail card on them like you impulsively did. But then again, I think you cared less about what happened to Clyde and cared more about your precious job, After all you did laughed at him like the others did, am I right?" Enya mocked.

"What?!" Mrs Lowell scoffed.

"Am I right?!" Enya firmly raised her voice at the older woman.

Mrs Lowell looks around at the crowd looking on at her before she sighed out: "I've worked so hard over the years doing what I did as principal and I-!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all heard it before today, Mrs Lowell, you didn't want to lose your job as principal and would do anything to those who threatened it. You know who you're beginning to remind me of, you're beginning to remind me of Bobby Douglas himself" Enya sighed.

"I am nothing like that impulsive boy" Mrs Lowell snapped before Enya snapped back:

"Oh please; who are you kidding around here? You and Bobby have some similarities, you both are huge bullies even in your teen years and you would do the most selfish and horrible things to keep your pride and respect going just like he did. And I'm sure everyone here in this room is thinking right now that you're a terrible example of the school's well-being"

"How dare you! I am an honourable principal of a highly well-educated campus" Georgia angrily exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England; let's be honest here, the only reason you got so high into the chain of popularity of that school was because you were like the Veruca Salt of Diegoville only spoiler and violent back in your days" Enya scoffed to Georgia.

"No kidding there" Stephanie agreed.

"I was only a kid! We all make mistakes as kids! I learn from my mistakes and I felt terrible for the bad things I did in the past that I wish I could take back" Georgia argued.

"Even Samuel Green?" Enya coldly asked.

It was at this stage, most of the peoples went dead silent at this, knowing what happened between them in the past of their high-school years. Enya soon pulls out another file and reads it to Georgia:

"You are also charged with conspiracy to cover up or inference into an investigation and voluntary manslaughter"

"What? I didn't force or made Samuel Green to commit suicide..." Georgia softly replied.

"But you did cause him to go to misery when you selfishly out him as a homosexual on the school board and his locker thus making him the victim of more bullying all because of your selfish desire for payback after you lost the school captain election to him; Thanks to your selfish acts, you then placed false photos of nude men in Samuel's bag and out-ed him to his parents in hopes to cause more pain to him, when he was then disowned and thrown out of his our home by his parents because of you, do you deny that, Georgia?!" Enya angrily demanded.

"Yes! It's not even true, I didn't made Samuel want to commit suicide, I would never do such a thing like that" Georgia furiously denied.

"You blackmailed him weeks prior to the school election after you found out about his sexuality"

The crowd and even Georgia turns to Mr Tyler who has stood up from his chair and stares at Enya with fury yet sadness as then he said:

"After you humiliated him, you passed by him the next day and spat out: _You might as well jump off a bride, faggot, I warned you not to fuck with me_ "

"How do you...?" Georgia began when it eventually became clear to her and almost everyone in the auditorium. "Were you...?"

"Samuel's lover? Yes I was..." Mr Tyler confessed.

"It's true what they say, old habits die hard" Enya said without a hint of remorse in her voice.

"If I could have anything in the world, it would be to bring Samuel back into the world" Georgia gasped out to Lee.

"Don't play the victim here, Georgia, I think most of us know what you're really like, Georgia Lowell" Enya started as she hands out books and tapes of her Georgia's phone calls.

"This is all the evidences shows your true colors; everything you wrote, everything you say on the phone proves to me who you're truly are" Enya adds.

"What do you mean?" Georgia asked Enya.

"According to one of your journal dates from high school, the day after Samuel died, you wrote that you screwed up and was afraid of going to jail...that's it, nothing more, it doesn't say you felt guilty or anything but the next date surprised me, you said that the eulogy for Samuel was successful and nothing more" Enya coldly responded, reading the high school journal of Georgia.

Mr Tyler looks at the principal in appalled before he angrily accused: "So you didn't care about the fact you caused a student, my boyfriend, to his death but you did all of this to save yourself?!"

"I didn't know he would've depressingly killed himself because of me! I worked so hard to be where I want to go that I may have stuffed up a bit but I was scared, what would you had done?!" Georgia cried.

"I would have turned myself in" Enya shrugged. "And besides you grew more hostile with some other students from recent reports all because I warned you to take bullying seriously otherwise I would have no choice but to bring a school inspector over to do a report on your campus and knowing your history and how you act lately...you would have lost your job"

"Who are you?!" Georgia asked in fear.

"I'm someone you will wish to never mess with..." Enya coldly replied at the accused woman.

"I may have being terrible in the past but I changed and I do regret it; I would have helped out anyone if I did" Georgia cried out.

"If that's true then why didn't you help me all this time?" Clyde asked as he steps into the stage, standing with Enya.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Lowell softly said.

"The FBI and I recently traced your calls from your best friend over at Florida and from what we learned, you knew Clyde was being bullied constantly but rather doing anything about it, you just ignore it because you never find Clyde to your liking, do you" Enya firmly explained.

The principal eyes on the student she finds the most uncomfortable and awkward to be with as she scoffed:

"You want me to be honest, fine; Clyde Henderson was one of the most troublesome students I've ever seen since he came to my school; with his awkward presences and his rugged clothing and the fact he just can't stop getting himself into trouble with the boys every day that it annoys me...and like others, I thought he too was responsible for the tragedy of his own sister too"

"Surprise...Surprise...The principal doesn't like Clyde too, how very inconvenient; so you knew Clyde was having problems, maybe you knew he had trouble at home. Mr Tyler tried to warn you, how many times?" Enya asked.

"Every now and then..." Mrs Lowell admits as Mr Tyler looks on angrily and snapped:

"For the last two years I noticed something was wrong outside with Clyde and seeing how I can't do anything it because I don't have the power to do so, I begged of you time after time to see if there was anything wrong with Clyde in the family but I guess you just didn't want to bother because you thought I was being stupid"

"I thought it was foolish at first but everyone didn't trust Clyde after what he was accused of from the police; would anyone in this room helped out a person responsible for the death of a family member if needed so and don't you deny it!  
Georgia argued.

"I will admit and no offence but some people in Diegoville are a little foolish to think of something like that about Clyde but relying on police that helps out others, I'm not surprise that news like this can be convincing to the wrong kind of people" Sarah replied while glaring at the guilty-looking crowd.

"So let me get this straight, Mrs Lowell; you, the principal, one of the powerful figures in the school, could've helped Clyde Henderson earlier with the family and bullying issues if you would cared to notices him more like Mr Tyler but it's clear to us now and from what my client has told me, you don't even care or acknowledge his existences after all the times Clyde looked up to you. You, madam, are a fucking hypocritical spoiled little bitch" Enya spitefully puts down Georgia.

Georgia looks around to see the crowd mostly looking disgusted and uneasy around the principal they once looked up to as she panics and goes to Mr Tyler and gasped:

"Lee, I know I did a very bad thing to Samuel but I didn't wanted him to die because of me; I may have said awful things but I never meant them, I was foolish, I was a kid"

"So was Samuel...but he's dead...because of you, I'll never see him again, I will never see his smile, hear his laugh, kiss him or even spend the rest of my life with him..." Mr Tyler coldly replies, holding back the warm tears from his eyes.

"But I didn't kicked him out of his own home, his parents disowned him and did that" Georgia protested.

"Yes and just up till recently with Mr Tyler's help, they are already charged with a felony conviction for child abandonment and were sentence 10 years in prison for what they did" Enya pointed out. "But you are to be judged for your part of the crimes that are committed to you"

"Please Lee; I beg of you, I am so sorry for all of this" Georgia sobbed.

Lee looks at Georgia for a while but in his heart, he knew that Georgia was not even feeling guilty for what she had done to the love of his life but was rather scared of losing her job and facing prison and he turns away and said:

"May God has mercy on you in the end because I'll never know if Samuel did..."

"Georgia Lowell, you are under arrest on the charges of False Charges, Conspiracy to cover up or inference into an investigation and Voluntary manslaughter; "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning" Enya concluded as the cops handcuffed Lowell and begins to escort her away.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You can't do this to me! Please! No! Nooo!" Georgia tearfully screamed as the police takes her out of the school before Enya goes to the podium and said:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for your patience but the real culprits I wish to discuss about are none other than Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris, expelled from this school yet they committed criminal assault on Mister Henderson that night and I want the following students to come forward...Britney Lewis, Fred Brannigan and Carlos Kotora..."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Chaotic Insanity

**Chapter 8: Chaotic Insanity**

* * *

Britney, Fred and Carlos froze in their seats, seeing their parents shocked and confused reaction. As they each slowly tried to move out but the police soon grabs them and takes them onto the stage much to their parent's protests.

"Remain calm people; there is something we need to discuss about involving these three" Enya started before she firmly looks at the trio and continued:

"Fred Brannigan, Carlos Kotora and Britney Lewis; The FBI has founded evidences that entirely links to the appalling act on prom night, we know you three contributed in helping Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris into committing the cruel prank on Clyde Henderson on prom night; what do you have to say for yourselves?"

The trio looked on at shocked and judgemental crowd including their appalled parents before Fred stuttered: "W-What makes you think it was us?"

"Y-Yeah, where's the proof?" Carlos gulped.

"Shut up, you idiots" Britney quietly and angrily shushed them.

"I'm glad you asked" Enya slyly smiles at the teenagers before the police turns on the school projector on the white sheet screen on the back of the stage. showing the evidences that connected them to the assault.

"These evidences here shows that you three are part of the crime that was committed on Clyde Henderson; Carlos used Luke's old laptop to play the disgusting video on another prank on Clyde Henderson, Fred then upload the prom prank to Aaron Harris where the delinquent then hacked into the school computer system and made it play on repeat to humiliate my client more. As for you, Britney Lewis, you created the forged prom ballots allowing Clyde Henderson and Stephanie Montez to win so he can be lured into the trap, you then put the forged ballots into Stephanie's handbag in order for you three to put the blame on both the Montezs"

"That is nothing but lies!" Britney protested.

"Oh please young lady. I already handled a whiny brat today, I don't wish to deal with another one but you are making impossible for me to not do so" Enya scoffed.

"W-We didn't want to do this, Bobby made us do it" Fred cried.

"Yeah! He would killed us if we didn't do as he says" Carlos reacted in fear.

"That remains to be seen but I think we all agree, the reason you three did this was because you hated Clyde Henderson so much and blame him for making your selfish friend miserable that you would rather help him with his selfishness instead of telling him the truth that everything that Bobby did to himself was his own selfish doing" Enya scolded.

"I can't believe you guys" Fred's mother yelled at them.

"This is not how we raised you to be!" Carlos's dad raged at his son.

"Do you have any idea how bad this is for you, young lady?!" Britney's mother snapped at her daughter.

"I don't care! I always loved Bobby! He was always the love of my life until those two came along and ruined our lives" Britney angrily cried.

"Oh shut up Britney! You really are as thick as you are" Stephanie argued.

"I'm getting sick of you guys blaming me for stuff, I didn't do anything bad to both of you, Bobby did this to himself and besides, he never loved you, he never did; you were just a toy to him" Clyde angrily snapped.

"I would rather get revenge on you for Bobby, prison bitch, if it means you had to end up like your retarded mother!" Britney raged.

The audiences reacted in disgust at that outburst but was silences when Enya coldly glared down at the blonde teenager which made her quickly shifted uncomfortably. Enya soon slowly makes her way to the trio as everyone braces themselves for what Enya was about to do next until she coldly said:

"I am charging you three with aiding a felony and criminal assault, you will be brought to court for your actions and you will be punished as the high honourable judge sees fit"

As police quickly handcuffed the trio, Fred and Carlos begin to wail out uncontrollably, knowing they are doomed for life as Britney angrily struggles and screams out abuse to everyone while their parents look away in shame and sadness of the outcome of their own child's actions before Enya approaches the podium, sadly looks on at the parents and said:

"I know you people did the very best you could to raise your children right but this is not your fault; they brought this to themselves, they chose to do what they did. We will not shame you for something they did upon themselves and I am deeply sorry for this but it had to be done"

The parents silently nodded and left with the police as Enya finishes off the gathering with:

"Rest assure ladies and gentlemen that the actual culprits will be found and brought to justice before you know it and while Mrs Lowell is no longer principal of this school, We will filled in a temporary one for the time being until the school board can come to a decision. Thank you and good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen"

The crowd applauded Miss Ambrosine to which one of the police quickly rushes to the FBI agent and whispered out of breath:

"Miss Ambrosine, It's Miss Lewis, she's escaping"

"Where has she gone? How did she get away?" Enya firmly asked.

"She pulled a sneak attack by kicking the groin of one of our men and bolted off into the bush reserves, we're currently searching the whole place" The officer replied.

"Find Miss Lewis at once; Search all of Diegoville if you had to" Enya whispered with demand.

"Yes ma'am" The officer nodded and quickly rushes off.

Enya looks over to see the parents forcing their children to apologise to Clyde for laughing at him on prom night before she turns to see some people apologising and sending their sympathies to Lee with Samuel's passing. She then turns to leave when Sarah wheels to her and said:

"Thank you so much again for everything; you are a saint, how can I ever repay you for all you've done?"

"No need to repay me; It's my job to help out people like you and your son" Enya replied.

"Well thanks again, you're a great person" Sarah thanked Enya with a smile.

"I know" Enya giggled. "I'll be in touch with you guys every now and then; till then, see you around"

Enya left the school building before she heard her mobile phone ringing then answers it: "Talk to me"

Enya listens into the conversation before hearing that the FBI has tracked down Bobby Douglas and the others in a small hotel outside the city of Clayton before she replies with:

"Right; Get your men into the location and bring both Bobby, Aaron and Jade to headquarters if you can but be careful my friend, these people might be armed and dangerous so take great caution and if they tried to attack, you may shoot to kill if needed, understand? Right, good luck my friend"

* * *

At the hotel outside of the city of Clayton, Aaron has returned with bottles of alcohol before he notices Jade, bruised on her forehead and tending to a cut lip before Aaron scoffed:

"Gees slut, you gotta piss off my mate all the time"

Jade didn't say anything but continues tending to heal her bleeding lips before Aaron looked at Jade, noticing her trembling and breathing loudly in panic before the punk delinquent asked: "What's your problem?"

Suddenly they heard muffed yelling and screaming at the bathroom before Aaron hissed at Jade: "What the fuck did you do to Bobby now?!"

"I didn't do anything! Your drugs made Bobby finally flipped his shit!" Jade angrily cried out.

Aaron opens the bathroom door, looking down at the shivering, sweating figure that is his best friend, the effects of the drugs Bobby has being taking was becoming too much for him to handle as he is begin to hallucinating and seeing Clyde in his mind as it's making him furious and deranged.

"H-He's here! The fucker's everywhere!" Bobby panted.

Aaron and Jade looks around to see that Bobby has trashed the entire bathroom, making holes from the plaster and breaking the sink and shower even the bathroom mirror.

"Holy shit" Aaron gasped in alarmed.

"B-Bobby..." Jade whimpered"

"That prison bitch is still fucking tormenting me! I can see him with my Stephanie, he's fucking her! He's fucking her and that gingered slut is loving it! can't take this shit anymore! He's fucking screwing with me for the last time!" Bobby whimpered and bangs his head on the wall.

"Dude, calm down; Clyde's not even here" Aaron tried to calm his best friend down.

"DON"T FUCKING SAY THAT NAME! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT AGAIN! I HATE IT! HATE IT!" Bobby screamed, pointing a sharp mirror fragment at Aaron.

"I-It's the ice you're taking, bro, it's fucking you up! I told you to be careful on how you take it!" Aaron cried out in panic.

"It doesn't matter what shit I take! It doesn't stop! It won't stop! I just want to kill that prison bitch now! I should have just killed him right there on prom night!" Bobby growled and stabs the wall with the sharp mirror fragment vigorously.

"Guys!" Jade cried from the other room.

Aaron carefully escorted Bobby out of the room and angrily replied: "What's the hell wrong now?"

Jade pointed to the TV as the trio saw the breaking news about the investigation of the attack on prom night as they saw head-shots of themselves along with Fred, Carlos and Britney on

"The FBI has figured out everything, they know we did this shit and now they're after us" Jade stuttered.

Bobby was horrified at this as he knew he was in deep, deep trouble now. They now that everyone inside and outside Diegoville knows who dumped the blood on the Clyde Henderson; Bobby is now afraid for his life that the police will find him and lock him in jail for many years with Aaron and the others.

"I told you! I told you this wouldn't end well but you fucking didn't listen to me" Jade cried out.

Bobby sternly slapped her while freaking out as he shouted: "Will you shut the hell up for a moment?! If they finds me then I am finished, I'll be ended up being a prison bitch too"

"Serves you right then for what you've done!" Jade spatted at Bobby.

"If you're going to keep speaking like that to me then I'll have the cops get to you first before they can get to me" Bobby threatened.

Jade has finally had enough before she furiously starts walking to the other room and grabs the car keys off Bobby as he cried out:

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Here's what's going to happen...I am leaving you and you two are on your own...I warned you about this but you never fucking listened! This whole shit that is happening now is all because of you and your selfish need for revenge! I am not going to jail because of you, you caused this! Everyone we know in this town is after you! Because of your stupid selfish shit!" Jade screamed out her vent at Bobby.

"Give me back the keys" Bobby shuddered in fury as he moves a bit closer to Jade.

"No!" Jade angrily refused.

"I do as he says if I were you" Aaron nervously pointed out.

"Fuck you Aaron and fuck you Bobby; you can both just drop dead" Jade venturously spat out.

Bobby soon tries to seize the car keys from the struggling woman before the deranged man lost his sanity, grabs a gun out and shot Jade in the upper abdomen a few times as blood splatters on the window and wall as Jade violently tumbles to the ground, gasping and wheezing loudly, unable to scream or cry.

"What are you doing man?!" Aaron cried out in alarm.

Bobby soon heard faint sounds of sirens approaching as he quickly points the gun at Aaron and growled

"Get in the fucking car..."

"Dude...Just calm down..." Aaron softly said.

"Get in the motherfucking car and drive or I'll shoot you down too, asshole" Bobby roared out in deep panic.

"OK, OK!" Aaron cried.

The two boys rushed out of the room and heads to the car as Jade, unable to move her body, helplessly watches and gasped out Bobby's name in her dying breath and eventually succumbed from the deep gun shot wounds. The two boys got in the car with Bobby holding the gun as Aaron asked

"What are we going to do now, man? Where the fuck did you get a gun?"

"Stolen it from a local ammo store and we're going to get out of this shit hole and never come back" Bobby insanely chuckled.

"O-OK" Aaron frightfully nodded as he drives off with Bobby to escape from the FBI who arrived at the scene.

One of the FBI agents saw the escaping vehicle and noticed the panicking people yelling out to them that the culpirts are escaping before he yelled:

"Guys, follow that car! They're getting away!"

The FBI gentleman soon watches as swarms of police and FBI cars sped on after the culpirt's vehicle before he heard one of his men calling from upper floor: "Sir, you might wanna see this"

He rushes upstairs to the room where the culprits were hiding and saw the bloody deceased body of Jade Dazel as he sighed out:

"Is this Jade Dazel?"

"Indeed sir, I'll be frank that this is not what we were expecting to deal with this woman; her torso has four bullet holes and by the temperature of the body and the blood, It seemed that she succumbed about one or two minutes ago just as we've arrived" One of the agents said.

"How was she shot?" The gentleman agent asked.

"It seemed like there was a bit of a struggle and while we haven't got the full details yet, I say ether Bobby or Aaron shot her four times but if I had to guess, I say Bobby Douglas killed her" The other FBI agent asked.

"Right...if you excuse me, I got to make a call" The gentleman agent sighed and rings Enya with the updates.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Plans and Decisions

**Chapter 9: Plans and Decisions**

* * *

The next day, Bobby and Aaron were hiding in a tool shed just across from an empty primary school for the time being as Bobby was still losing his mind over everything that's being happening and as usual, he blames Clyde Henderson for the outcome. A coward like Bobby will never admit to faults such as his own doing, it makes him feel guiltless and more victimise by blaming the one person he truly hated from the beginning.

"That god-damn fucking prison bitch; this is all his fault!" Bobby grumbled.

"Bro, I need you to listen to me; this is very bad; The police are everywhere and they'll find us if we stay around! We need to get the fuck out of here before anyone finds us" Aaron tried to talk sense to his deluded friend.

"NO!" Bobby growled. "Clyde has fucked up my life for the last time! Now he's going to fucking pay with his life"

"Will you just fucking forget Clyde Henderson already, man! This is bigger beyond that prison bitch now, We're in deep shit enough as it is! For fuck sake" Aaron shouted.

"We are not leaving this place till I say so, you got that? Now are you still my friend or not?" Bobby threatened as he points his gun at Aaron.

"Of course man, I've always being your best friend since we've first met" Aaron cried.

"Then shut up and listen to me...We're not leaving this shit-hole until Clyde Henderson is dead then we leave Diegoville and never come back" Bobby explained.

"Bobby" Aaron started.

"I've lost everything because of him, bro, don't you fucking leave me too" Bobby shouted.

"OK, OK! I'll help you..." Aaron exclaimed.

"Right...Now I suggest we get help from that father of his" Bobby suggested.

"You mean Kenny Henderson? Why the hell do you want his help? He's in jail now" Aaron pointed out.

"Because he knows where that prison bitch lives and knowing how he was with that fucker, Kenny would want him dead too so he might be able to get his wish" Bobby grinned coldly.

"Bro; the cops are looking for us everywhere. Going to the place where Kenny is jailed is suicide" Aaron replied.

"I'll take my chances! Now let's get going" Bobby growled.

As the two criminals left the tool shed and head back into the bush reserves, they noticed someone was already at their car. Britney Lewis.

"Britney?" Aaron said.

The blond teenager, still locked in handcuffs behind her back, turns to the boys and sighed in relief: "Bobby! Thank god you're still alive"

"What the hell are you doing here, Britney?" Bobby demanded.

"We've being caught, Bobby. Clyde got the FBI on us and now Fred and Carlos are in jail because of that prom prank" Britney cried out.

"And you escaped?" Aaron asked in disbelief.

"Fuck off Aaron! I'm not preparing to spend my entire life being trapped in a cell" Britney snapped.

"Join the club! We're all fucking criminals because of Clyde" Bobby raged at Britney.

"We got to do something" Britney suggested.

"I am already am going to do something. I'm going to kill that prison bitch" Bobby growled.

The trio went silent as Bobby unlocks his car with the keys before Britney spoke out: "Let me help you then"

This made Bobby laugh and sneered at the woman: "Why should you want to help me? I don't need you"

"Bobby, please! I still love you and I'd always had, You were always the man for me even if you're not always perfect but now we're on the same page together! Let me help you and if you can, I want to have another chance with you if you let me; please" Britney desperately begged.

Bobby glared on at Britney before he sighed: "Fine, just keep your mouth shut and do as I say"

"I will" Britney nodded and lunges at Bobby, kissing him.

This surprises Bobby at first till it remembers how he was with Britney before he dumped her for Stephanie as he roughly kisses her back, whist Aaron watches on in concern for both of his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stephanie's place, She and Clyde were finishing watching the Pixar movie, Inside Out, as Stephanie turns off the TV and asked:

"So what did you think?"

"It was a nice movie but I reckon they should have kept it a G rating because there's hardly anything in the movie that makes it a PG movie" Clyde replied.

"I'll agree on that part" Stephanie giggled before she wraps her arms around her boyfriend and playfully flirted out: "You wanna do something PG?"

"OK" Clyde chuckled.

The two then began to make out with each other, holding and caressing one another while getting themselves lost into their romantic moment until they heard knocking on the door. They quickly shifted their gaze to Luke smirking at them from the front door.

"Do you mind?" Stephanie scoffed in annoyance.

"Yeah watch those hands and definitely no tongue" Luke smirked at the couple.

"Yes sir" Clyde joked about and salute Luke like a solider.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked.

"Mom and Dad are going out for the night at the Wayne's place and I'll be over at Neil's place for the night as well so you'll be on your own till next morning" Luke explained.

"Right" Stephanie nodded.

"I'll keep you company" Clyde offered.

"Awww thanks sweetie" Stephanie giggled and cuddles Clyde.

"Just no funny business under the sheets" Luke pointed out.

"Luke! Seriously?" Stephanie groaned.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear the bed rocking when I come back" Luke laughed out loud.

"You're not Dad and what does on between us is really none of your business. Besides, Clyde and I are both mature adults" Stephanie scoffed.

"Fine, fine" Luke shrugged.

"Are you always going to be an asshole?" Stephanie firmly asked.

"He can't help it" Clyde shrugged.

"I'm just being a protective brother" Luke replied.

"No she's right, you're an asshole" Clyde pointed out.

"Wow, thanks" Luke sarcastically thanked.

"Well be a good boy and have fun with your mates and I'll stay here and look after Stephanie" Clyde playfully mocked.

"You're such a dick, Clyde" Luke chuckled.

"You should talk" Clyde chuckled back.

"Touche" Luke said.

"Now do you mind getting out of my room please?" Stephanie asked.

"Alright, I'll leave" Luke replied. As he was walking out of the room, he turns back with a grin and asked: "Want me to put a sign says if the beds are rocking, don't come-a knocking?"

Clyde then smirked at Luke and uses his telekinesis to slam the door behind Luke as they heard him spoke out: "I'll take that as a yes"

"Fuck off Luke" Stephanie called out.

"Whatever" Luke called out.

"You two haven't changed with each other one bit" Clyde laughed.

"Yeah, lucky me" Stephanie chuckled.

"So Stephanie...Since you'll be on your own tonight, do you really want me to stay over with you and keep you company?" Clyde asked.

"I would love that, thank you sweetie but are you sure your mother won't mind?" Stephanie answered with a question.

"Of course she won't; She's more confident and secured being by herself now in the house, she's getting the hang of everything around the apartment" Clyde responded.

"Awesome" Stephanie happily greeted.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight then first?" Clyde asked.

"That would be great" Stephanie agreed and kissed Clyde.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diegoville Maximum Security Prison, Bobby looked on through the binoculars he used from the car and saw Kenny Henderson outside with the other inmates in the back near the prison fences.

"There's the fat fucker right there" Bobby said with a grin.

"How do you know if he can help you?" Aaron asked.

"All you need to do is to push all the right buttons...I'll be back" Bobby chuckled coldly.

"Be careful" Britney whimpered a bit.

Bobby cautiously avoided the security cameras outside the prison walls as stealthy as he can before he approaches Kenny against the other side of the fences and whispered:

"Hey you!"

Kenny turns to Bobby and grumbled in confusion: "The fuck are you?"

"Let's just say I'm someone who has a similar hatred to a guy you hate so much. Your own son, Clyde" Bobby responded.

"What the fuck about that little shit?" Kenny grumbled again.

"Kenny, your son has ruined everything in my life" Bobby started.

"Join the fucking club, that little shit took everything from me too" Kenny growled.

"I know you want him dead because I want him dead too, Kenny. That's why I've been looking for you" Bobby growled.

"Who are you?" Kenny questioned.

"Let's just say I'm your salvation to revenge because I know all about you. Like the fact that Clyde Henderson ruined your life by putting you through too much crap, killed your own daughter and crippled your wife then turn her and the world against you. That is not right and it should be dealt with properly" Bobby explained.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Kenny sighed in annoyance.

"I want Clyde gone and you want Clyde gone so if you help me, I can finally kill him for you and get revenge for both of us...What do you say Kenny Henderson? Are you interested in helping me out?" Bobby purposed.

Kenny looks at the young man for a moment until he nodded: "Yeah"

"Good, I need to know everything about him. Where he lives and his weaknesses" Bobby replied.

Eventually Kenny confessed to Bobby where Clyde lives and how much he cares about his mother which could be a good balt for Bobby to use as the dangerous teenager said:

"By tomorrow, your son will be dead and justice will finally be served"

"One more thing, boy" Kenny started,

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I should warn you that the little shit is a son of the devil himself; he has a demonic power and he nearly killed me with it so if you want to kill Clyde, do it quick before he uses his evil power on you" Kenny warned.

This alone made Bobby seemed more interested and from the strange events that had occurred around the school before he got expelled after the warehouse prank and why Clyde was getting stronger than him, it was starting to make sense. Suddenly they heard security yelling out to Bobby before the young man fled from the prison gates as Kenny shouted:

"Kill him! Kill the fucker!"

As the guards grabbed Kenny and dragged him away. Bobby and the others hopped in the car and drove away just before the police could even follow the escaping car.

* * *

Later on at night, Stephanie and Clyde returned back to the Montez residences after their romantic date as the couple heads to Stephanie's room while making out with each other romantically.

"That was so romantic" Stephanie happily sighed out.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Clyde chuckled.

The two then lies on the bed, continuing romanticising each other before they stopped for a moment to relax as Stephanie sweetly said: "I love you Clyde"

"I love you too Stephanie" Clyde replied.

"I mean it Clyde, I really do love you, more than you can believe" Stephanie purred and kissed his neck.

"W-Well I love you too Stephanie, so very very much" Clyde nervously replied, feeling excited from the neck kissing.

"Something wrong?" Stephanie giggled.

"I'm not good at romantic talk, I'm sorry" Clyde apologised.

"Don't be sorry" Stephanie comfort Clyde and kissed him again.

"Stephanie?" Clyde asked.

"Hmm?" Stephanie answered.

"If I may ask? If I didn't had powers? Would you still love me?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I'd still love you; I loved you before I even knew you had powers and even without them, you're still an amazing person to me and I truly do care for you so very much" Stephanie assured Clyde.

"I've always wanted to have someone special like you. I've being in love with you since I admit that I had a crush on you but I didn't think it was possible for me because...well...you know" Clyde replied.

"You have me as I have you, sweetie" Stephanie purred again and kissed Clyde romantically.

"I don't want to do anything to screw this up for us, I don't want to lose you" Clyde said and holds his girlfriend close to him.

"Then if you let me, I want to show you how much you mean to me" Stephanie replied.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

"If you would let me, I want to do it with you" Stephanie purposed.

"Wait, you mean...have sex with you?" Clyde nervously gulped.

"Of course" Stephanie purrs and starts stripping out of her dress.

"S-Stephanie, are you sure?" Clyde asked.

"Of course; I feel right about this, do you?" Stephanie asked as he was in her underclothing now.

"I-I...well...I haven't got much experience with sex, you know what I mean?" Clyde fidgeted himself a bit.

"It's OK; I'll be honest with you, Clyde, I'm new to this too" Stephanie assured Clyde.

"Really? You mean you and Bobby never..." Clyde nervously asked.

"Not really; I didn't feel ready to commit that part of the relationship yet when I was with Bobby, I didn't felt comfortable with it. I wanted to go steady and wait for the right time for us to go to the next level of our relationship" Stephanie explained.

"I see" Clyde nodded.

"But with you Clyde, I feel right about this and I want to do this with you because I want to, do you Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I do, I really do Stephanie, I want to do it to show you how much you mean to me" Clyde responded.

"Well, get yourself comfortable while I'll go and get something" Stephanie purred and left the room for a bit.

Clyde nervously and quickly strips naked and was trying his best to stay cool in this situation as he breathes out:

"You can do this Clyde, don't rush it! Enjoy the moment and be steady with her, You can do this; you've seen it on video during the Sex-Ed classes...and through health books too"

Soon Clyde turns to see Stephanie also naked before his eyes as the young man felt hot and blushing red at the sight of the woman of his dreams, standing there in the nude before his naked self too.

"So...like what you see?" Stephanie flirted.

Clyde rapidly nodded which Stephanie giggles, finding how cute and shy Clyde is being before she examines his body and purred:

"You got a good body yourself and from what I see below, I guess you're happy to see me"

"Y-Yeah" Clyde nervously chuckled before he notices the condoms in Stephanie's hand and asked: "Where did you get those from?"

"From Luke's room" Stephanie replied.

"Won't he be pissed off when he finds out about this?" Clyde asked.

"Oh please, he uses them like what other guys uses for socks for masturbation and besides he brags about using them for a girl but come on, we all know he's full of shit" Stephanie laughed and puts one on Clyde.

"It's a little wet and cold" Clyde stuttered through the tingling of the item on his organ.

"It's for protection and it's good to use" Stephanie giggled.

"Stephanie...No matter how tonight goes, I just want to say that I love you so very much and I want to go steady and gentle with you if that's OK" Clyde explained.

"Of course Clyde, of course you can" Stephanie reassured her boyfriend.

The pair looked into each other's eyes, knowing how much they care for one another, knowing that what they're about to do feels right for both of them and both knowing that once they go through with this, there is no turning back on the relationship and soon Clyde leans on to kiss Stephanie romantically, lies on top of her on the bed and eventually and lovingly past the point of no return...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Next Morning

**Chapter 10: Next Morning**

* * *

 _Last night: 9:20PM_

At the Henderson's residences, Sarah was watching television in the living room when she heard a door opening and closing, immediately assuming it was her son home:

"Clyde? Sweetie? Is that you?"

There was no answer as this concerns Sarah before she turns off the television, hearing the door creaking and swinging a bit as she was about to grab the home phone on the table when she was shoved off her wheelchair and quickly got duct-taped on her mouth. Sarah struggles to break free from the intruder before she felt hand-cuffs locked onto her then violently turned on her back to see Bobby glaring down at her with a gun to her face.

"If you want to stay alive, you keep your mouth shut and do as I say; your son and I have some unfinished business to attend to and I prefer if you answer a few questions for me, you old hag" Bobby growled.

He quickly and quietly drags Sarah to the car where Aaron and Britney, who had her cuffs removed by Aaron's lock-pick, were waiting for him. Bobby then places the tied-up woman in the boot of the car before hoping in to drive off.

"Did you leave the note?" Britney asked.

"Yes, I'm not an idiot, Britney" Bobby grumbled.

"You sure the police won't find us where we're going?" Aaron asked.

"Positive" Bobby nodded and drives off to the one place where this whole story all began.

* * *

Clyde opens his eyes the next morning and notices Stephanie asleep with him spooning her. Did last night actually happened he thought in his mind before he remembers again he was naked in bed beside his naked girlfriend to which made the young man grinning with absolute glee. It was more of the fact that they went for another round on it after the first time they went all the way when Stephanie showed off some moves she learned on the internet, which was not all together perfect for the first time but it was enough for Clyde to take control and handled the second time with his lover.

Needless to say, it was a night they will both happily never forget for the rest of their lives. Clyde soon then sees Stephanie waking up before she cuddles him close and giggled: "Good morning darling"

"Morning hon" Clyde chuckled and kisses her.

"Last night was amazing" Stephanie happily sighed.

"I know! Of course to be frank, I wasn't the best at it in the start but I had an amazing time when I got the hang of it" Clyde said.

"Yeah I know I agree too; it was rather awkward for both of us at first but eventually like you said, we got the hang of it and man, were you on fire" Stephanie purred.

"Well you are very sexy and beautiful even when you're butt naked" Clyde deviously chuckled, groping her rear.

"Stop it, you" Stephanie laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

"Seriously though, I had an amazing time and I hope you did too" Clyde said.

"I did too and you know what, I do not regret this whatsoever" Stephanie replied.

"Me too" Clyde nodded.

"I love you" Stephanie sweetly said.

"I love you too" Clyde lovingly replied.

As they kissed, the door got opened much to their alarm as Luke enters the room: "Stephanie, Mom and Dad are home and-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"LUKE! WHAT THE HELL! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING KNOCK?!" Stephanie yelled.

"What are you doing?! Get off my sister!" Luke shouted at Clyde.

"Luke, get out!" Stephanie angrily demanded.

"Luke, calm down" Clyde tried to relax Luke.

"You fucked my sister?!" Luke shouted again.

"Yes we had sex, what's the big deal?!" Stephanie yelled.

"You're my sister, I don't wanna see you in bed naked with a guy knowing you two banged!" Luke argued.

"You're being paranoid over nothing and this is none of your fucking business, Luke, now for the last time get the fuck out!" Stephanie yelled again.

What is going on here?!" Paul shouted as he and Victoria barged into their room, just Clyde was putting pants.

"Oh my!" Victoria gasped in alarm.

"Mom! Dad! Please!" Stephanie whined in annoyance.

"What is happening here?" Paul asked.

"Ask him" Luke pointed at Clyde.

"Lay off him, Luke; he has done nothing wrong" Stephanie snapped.

"I don't even understand what is happening?" Victoria raised her voice.

"So wait, you two, last night, together?" Paul asked.

"Yes we had sex and before you say anything, yes we used protection and we were careful" Stephanie assured her parents.

"Wait, are they those my condoms in the bin?" Luke asked before turning to Clyde: "Dude, what the hell?"

"Oh quit being a baby, Luke; I took them because God knows you only use them as an alternative to socks" Stephanie scoffed.

"Seriously, Stephanie?" Luke snapped.

"Right, you, in the living room now" Paul sternly said to Luke.

"Dad" Luke started.

"Do as he says, Luke" Victoria scolded.

"Fine" Luke sighed as he and Paul left Victoria with the others.

As the mother closes the door, she crosses her arms but maintains a mature tone and asked: "Well? Is there anything you both wish to say?"

"Mrs Montez, I just want to assure you that I didn't want you guys to find out about us like this and I know no parents wants to see their daughter naked in bed with a man like me and all that but I love Stephanie so much and I would never do anything to hurt her or make you guys upset" Clyde confessed as he sat beside Stephanie.

"Clyde's right, Mom; we did it because we love each other so very much and it felt right for us. We were thinking of telling you about this someday but not like this. So please don't be angry at Clyde, I was the one who suggested the idea last night, he was gentle and loving and like I said, we were careful and we used protection" Stephanie assured his mother.

It took a while for Victoria to reply until she exhales out and said:

"Now to assure you both, I am not angry at you two; While I don't want to know what goes on with you two with this situation mostly but you two are mature adults now and I trust you both to do the right thing. In future, I hope you two be more considerate for us in this house when it comes to stuff like this and please promise me you both will plan carefully next time about these kind of things, Understand?"

"Yes mom" Stephanie sighed in relief, knowing her mother means well.

"Yes Mrs Montez" Clyde nodded.

"I told you, Clyde, call me Victoria" Victoria giggled and hugs Clyde: "You're a good man, Clyde and I trust you will take good care of my daughter"

"I will, I promise" Clyde said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom" Stephanie thanked.

"Anytime sweetie, I love you" Victoria replied and hugs her daughter.

"I love you too" Stephanie replied.

"So...what about Paul and Luke? Are they going to be furious with me?" Clyde asked.

"I'll have a talk with them; knowing Paul, he'll understand and for Luke, I'll get him to knock on the door next time instead of barging in" Victoria answered.

"Thanks" Stephanie thanked.

"Now if you two wouldn't mind getting dressed right now, I'm about to make some pancakes for breakfast" said Victoria.

"We'll be down soon" Stephanie informed.

"And no funny business" Victoria teased.

"Mom!" Stephanie whined a bit.

"I'm kidding" Victoria giggled and closes the door.

"Well, getting get dress before they suspect more funny business here" Stephanie said to Clyde.

"Are Luke and your dad going to be furious at me?"

"Luke might be pissed for a while but just ignore him, he's just mad because he wanted to be the one who loses his virginity to someone before I do. As for my dad, He'll understand like Mom did and he trusts you too, Clyde so don't worry" Stephanie assured Clyde.

The duo then heads down to the kitchen where Paul was with Luke to which the father then sternly said to Luke:

"What do you say to Clyde and Stephanie?"

"I'm sorry for yelling and screaming at you and I'm sorry I barged in on your privacy" Luke apologised.

"And?" Paul firmly added.

"And I'll knock on your door for now on" Luke concluded.

"Thank you" Stephanie thanked his brother.

"Now Clyde, I want you to know that I'm not all for knowing what goes on in bed with you and my daughter; Granted, no father wants to see his daughter naked in bed with another man but I trust you more enough with my daughter to do the right thing, do you understand, lad?" Paul calmly assured Clyde.

"Of course sir and I'm so sorry you had to see that" Clyde apologised.

"I understand your intentions and I forgive you; just promise me you both will be steady and careful with your relationship. And you take good care of my Stephanie, alright Clyde?" Paul asked.

"Yes sir, I don't want to do anything to harm Stephanie or even upset you guys" Clyde pointed out.

"Good lad; now to reassure you, there are no hard feelings on this, OK?" Paul replied.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

"C'mere buddy" Paul chuckled and gave Clyde a friendly hug to show no harm or no grudge on him.

"Now who wants the first pancake?" Victoria asked.

"Would the man in the bed wants some?" Paul joked around.

"Daddy" Stephanie scoffed with a devious grin.

"I'm joking" Paul laughed.

"I got enough pancake mix for everyone" Victoria winked.

* * *

Despite an unexpected turn of events, Clyde and the Montez enjoyed a lovely pancake breakfast together. Later on Stephanie was driving Clyde back to his place and said to Clyde:

"I told you things will be fine"

"Right but just for the sake of your parents and Luke, lets try and be more careful on things like sex and all that" Clyde nervously blushed.

"Agreed" Stephanie nodded, blushing too.

It wasn't long as the car parks into the driveway of Clyde's house, did the telekinetic teenager sensed that something was afoul ahead of them as Clyde then said: "Wait, something isn't right"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"The lights are still on and the security door is slightly open, Mom never turns on the lights at daytime unless it was raining and she always had the security door locked all the time" Clyde pointed out.

"You don't think..." Stephanie started before Clyde quickly un-buckles himself and got out of the car, rushing into the house. "Clyde, wait up!"

The woman quickly rushes after Clyde inside and stops at the lounge where they saw Sarah's wheelchair tipped upside down. "Mom's wheelchair, she never leaves it unless she's in her room, going to her bed" Clyde panicked.

"We better search the house first" Stephanie said in concern.

As Clyde rushes around the house, calling out for his mother in sheer panic, Stephanie looks around the kitchen and living room until she notices a note on the table near the couch as she cries out for Clyde who rushes back to her before he saw the note on the table.

 _"If you want your precious mommy to stay alive_

 _Come to the place where you ruined my life_

 _You and I have unfinished business to settle_

 _So face me if you don't want retarded mommy to die, prison bitch!_ _"_

"BOBBY!" Clyde growled

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter 11: Confrontation**

* * *

Clyde soon goes out of the house with the note cringed under his fist as he furiously starts marching to the place where Bobby has held Sarah until Stephanie stopped him and cried:

"Clyde! Where are you going?!"

"I have to save my mother" Clyde furiously stated.

"But what if that's what Bobby wants? For you to be lured into his trap?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I have powers, Stephanie; I can stop him" Clyde argued.

"But he could kill you" Stephanie argued back.

"I'm willing to die to save my mother from Bobby" Clyde snapped.

"Well I don't want you to die! There has to be another way to stop Bobby" Stephanie snapped back as well.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, I'm not taking that chance because if he has my mother and we do anything to track their attention, who knows what will happen to my mother...I don't want to lose her too" Clyde sadly explained.

"Clyde..." Stephanie said before Clyde goes into the car as she joins in too and asked: "What are you doing?"

Soon the telekinetic teenager used his power to start and control the car, driving it on the road, freaking Stephanie a bit out.

"Clyde, stop!" Stephanie gasped.

Clyde didn't answer and continues using his powers to drive the car to the abandoned warehouse where Bobby and the others were waiting inside with Sarah. Clyde then got out of the car with Stephanie, panicking and going after him: "You are being foolish, Clyde; we need to rethink this before you do something we're all going to regret"

"Stephanie, this is between Bobby and I...If anything happens to my mom, he's going to pay because I am tired of Bobby giving me nothing but shit ever since primary school and now he has crossed the line with that prank of prom night and kidnapping my mother..." Clyde said.

"You're going to try and stop him, are you?" Stephanie asked in concern.

"I'm not letting him get away with abusing us anymore" Clyde nodded.

"We'll do this together but please, we have to be careful" Stephanie replied.

"...Fine but stay close" Clyde responded.

Soon Clyde opens the warehouse door and immediately saw Bobby with Sarah tied up on a chair with a gag on her mouth and a gun on top of her head as she was shivering and whimpering in terror. Bobby glared at his old nemesis as he hissed out:

"So you finally showed up...Perfect"

"You know why I am here, let my mother go" Clyde growled.

"I'll let her go as soon as she watches you die before her eyes" Bobby growled back.

Soon the duo heard the front door slam before seeing Aaron and Britney with knifes pointing at them before Bobby insanely cackled:

"Soon I will finally get justice for everything that you had took and done to me"

"You're insane, Bobby! You brought all of this upon yourself" Stephanie yelled.

"You shut your mouth, whore" Britney snapped.

"She's right, Stephanie; do you know what you are? You're fucking selfish! I've done everything for you in our relationship and not once have you ever done anything that I wanted to do to show you how much you meant to me; I was willing to dump the whore who seduced me and be a better person for you but you push me aside for that freak!" Bobby selfishly raged on.

"You know that everything you've just said isn't true and you know it!" Stephanie angrily exclaimed.

"Why do you hate me so much, Bobby?! I never hurt you in the past nor have I done anything to make you become this! I didn't make you get expelled nor made Stephanie dumped you or even ruined your dreams and life! Why?! What have I honestly done to make you feel like I am your worst enemy in the world?!" Clyde demanded.

Bobby glared darkly at Clyde, shakingly points the gun at him before he hissed out:

"She was always there for you and never there for me...I was her boyfriend, I did everything to make her love me and be there for me but she always stuck by your side like you are the best thing in her life. Everywhere I go with her is Clyde this and Clyde that! I was sick of all the affection and attention she was giving you and not just her, half of the school staff treated you like a puppy who needed attention"

"So all this time you were jealous of Stephanie being friends with me? Why is that a bad thing?!" Clyde snapped.

"Because you don't deserve it and you don't deserve her! Because we all know deep down you're nothing but a fucking sister killer. You may not have crashed the car but you were the reason your sister is dead and your mother ended up a retard because you are a fuck up who couldn't do anything right" Bobby viciously yelled.

"Don't do dare blame my son for my condition and my daughter's death!" Sarah angrily cried out as she got the gag to slided out of her face.

"You shut the fuck up!" Bobby yelled and points the gun at her face again.

"Let go of my mother, Bobby or I swear to God, I'll-!" Clyde warned.

"You'll what?! Kill me? Like you had done to your sister?" Bobby sneered.

"Just tell me what do you want, Bobby!" Clyde demanded.

"I want everything back! My life, my future career, my dreams, everything before you fucked it all up" Bobby exclaimed out loudly.

"Why should I take back the things you did to yourself? Everything you did was because of you! The only reason you ended up like this was because of you" Clyde yelled.

"Is that so?" Bobby lowly growled before he points the gun at Clyde.

Suddenly Clyde felt a very horrific pain on the hips as he falls to the ground in great agony before Sarah and Stephanie screams out Clyde's name as Stephanie crawls to her wounded boyfriend before they saw that Bobby had shot a bullet at Clyde before he growls out:

"I am so going to enjoy watching you suffer and die for all you've done to me!"

"What have you done?! You crazy bastard!" Sarah shrieked at Bobby.

"...I should have known you were nothing but trouble since the day we met but now I realize that your mother has given birth to the son of the devil himself" Bobby coldly said.

"He's no devil, Bobby, you are!" Stephanie yelled.

"Shut up bitch, I'll deal with you properly soon enough" Bobby snapped at Stephanie as Britney grabs her and puts the knife near her throat.

"Bobby, just end it already" Aaron grunted uncomfortably.

"Soon my friend...but first let's see if what his old man was right about you" Bobby sneered at the injured teenager.

"What?" Clyde grunted.

"He said that you have a demonic power within you which might explain all of the crazy shit beforehand ever since that day I brought you here" Bobby hissed. "Now...show me this power or I will kill your retarded mother right here"

"What power?! Clyde doesn't have powers! Tell him Stephanie" Sarah cried out.

"Well slut, got anything to say?" Bobby growled at Stephanie.

The poor woman didn't know what to say as she looks at her injured boyfriend and was scared to reveal his power less Bobby kills him but what can she do if she doesn't say anything? Sarah could be killed soon by the deranged psychopath she once called her boyfriend.

"I...I don't know what you mean" Stephanie stuttered.

"Oh really?" Bobby growled.

He fires another shot on Clyde's leg who screamed out in agony as Sarah wails out loudly for her son before Bobby demanded: "How about now? Huh?!"

"Please stop, Bobby!" Stephanie begged in tears.

"It's too late, bitch...Now you will suffer like I did" Bobby growled lowly at the young woman,

Bobby goes to Sarah, roughly grabs Sarah up by the hair and points the gun at her face, looking at Clyde with a sadistic grin and mocked him with:

"See bye bye to mommy, prison bitch"

Clyde has finally had enough, feeling like his power is about to explode as he furiously and painfully looks at Bobby with deep hatred like he has for Kenny Henderson as he screams out:

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Clyde flexes his arm out and used his power to push Bobby back like a bullet hitting the enemy as Bobby rolls on the ground violently. Britney and Aaron exclaimed in alarm before Clyde used his powers again to flings the knifes out of their hands, lifting them up to the air and have them pointing at Britney and Aaron, much to Sarah's shock.

"Clyde?!" Sarah gasped in alarm.

"What the fuck is this?!" Aaron screamed.

"T-This can't be real" Britney whimpered.

As Bobby watches in horror of what has just happened before his eyes, Clyde turns to Bobby in fury to which the deranged criminal reacted by angrily and frighteningly fired his gun again at Clyde, making the girls screamed out loudly but Clyde didn't got hit this time as the bullet was stopped and was floating near his face much to Bobby's horror. He soon grabbed Sarah up, pointing his gun at her and growled:

"Stay back from me you freak or I'll kill her, I swear I will!"

Clyde's look of rage never shifted as he telekinetically took the gun of Bobby's hand and crushes it before Bobby's eyes then with his power, Clyde sends Bobby flying towards Britney and Aaron, landing near them.

"He IS a demon!" Aaron cried.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Bobby panicked.

Soon Bobby and the others attempts to flee the warehouse variously through the doors before Clyde quickly used his powers and one by one with a loud bang, the doors shut on the criminals and were locked tight.

"W-What the fuck?!" Bobby gasped out loud.

"We're trapped inside!" Aaron yelled.

"We're all gonna die!" Britney screamed.

Stephanie rushes to get Sarah up and held her close as they watch Clyde furiously using his power to drag the trio back to him by making them being pulled by an lasso on the arm or leg on both Bobby, Aaron and Britney.

"I have had it with you all...You will not escape this time because this time, you will be spending the rest of your days in jail" Clyde growled.

Soon Britney bolted away from Clyde and attempts to escape from one of the windows by climbing on the warehouse stairs until Clyde used his power to make the stairs fall as Britney rolls down to the ground in agony. Bobby and Aaron then furiously grabbed metal pipes from the ground and both attempt to whack Clyde with them until the telekinetic teenager flings the poles away and telekinetically shoves both Bobby and Aaron to the opposite sides of the steel wall.

Stephanie saw Britney trying to leave from the other stairs and tries to stop her but the blonde woman got the better of Stephanie and pushes her down the stairs, making her fall and broke her leg on impact.

Furiously in rage, Clyde used his power to make the upstairs platform come apart as Britney falls in a pile of debris, hurting her in the process and trapping her in there she couldn't escape. Bobby attempts to climb on the poles to escape from the roof but Clyde soon uses telekinesis to shatter the remaining glass on each window to slow Bobby down before using her power to make the pole fall with Bobby landing on the ground in agony.

Suddenly Clyde felt weak from the gun wounds and falls to the ground, panting heavily, making more blood weep from his wounds. Aaron glares on in fury before the punk-like teenager gets a switchblade out and growls: "You're dead, motherfucker!"

Aaron attempts to stab Clyde but the telekinetic teenager uses his powers to knock Aaron down to the ground; Aaron got back up with a bleeding nose and tries to stab Clyde again but he managed to use his power to break Aaron's arm, causing the punk delinquent to scream in agony and dropping the switchblade.

Clyde moves back from Aaron as Sarah and Stephanie watches on helplessly from their conditions they were in. As Clyde got up again, putting pressure on his wound hip Aaron soon grabbed the switchblade with his other hand and screamed:

"I'm not going down because of a monstrous bitch like you! So come on you fucker, fight me like a man!"

As Aaron charges at Clyde once more, Clyde uses telekinesis to fling Aaron's stabbing arm away from him as the switchblade then stabs an electrical wire, electrocuting Aaron in the process while Bobby and Britney watches on in horror, seeing Aaron being electrocuted to death.

"AARON!" Bobby screamed out.

Aaron soon flings backwards on the ground, dead from the electricity on the unstable core he stabbed.

"No!" Britney screamed out.

Bobby insanely and angrily screams out and tackles the injured Clyde to the ground as Bobby crazingly attempts to kill him with Aaron's switchblade, screaming:

"YOU FUCKING FREAK! YOU MURDERING PRISON BITCH! DIE! DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE!"

"Bobby! Please! Stop! PLEASE NO!" Clyde screamed out.

Clyde used all of his might and power to telekinetically stop Bobby from stabbing Clyde as the two enemies struggled vigorously to stop the other.

"Bobby! I beg of you! Don't make me do this!" Clyde screamed again, begging not to do what he must do to stop Bobby from killing him

"JUST DIE YOU GOD-DAMN FREAK! JUST GO HELL LIKE YOUR FUCKING SISTER IS! YOU FUCKING PRISON BITCH!" Bobby insanely bellowed.

Clyde soon had no choice as he used all of might to telekinetically push Bobby off of him as the criminal was flung in the air, screaming before his body violently hits a large beam on the roof, breaking the spine and skull of Bobby in a violent crack and crunch of the impact. Bobby soon falls and hits the ground before getting flung and rolls to the ground on the landing, killed from the speeding impact on the steel beam on the roof.

Clyde wailed out in agony as he lies there, panting heavily and whimpering of what he had to do as Stephanie and Sarah crawls to Clyde in shock and concern.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Clyde gasped out.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

* * *

Sarah and Stephanie holds Clyde who was lying there, injured from the bullet wounds that Bobby inflicted on the telekinetic teenager; Stephanie tearfully holds onto the wound to stop the bleeding from Clyde's hip.

"Hang on Clyde, you're going to be OK" Stephanie cried.

"How did you...? I don't understand! How did you do those things?!" Sarah cried out.

"I'm so sorry, mom! I really wanted to tell you everything but I was so scared of scarring you like this" Clyde cried out in pain.

"My boy! My poor sweet boy" Sarah sobbed in fear for her son.

Britney crawls out of the pile that she was trapped in and rushes to the body of her crush, Bobby, lying dead with his head cracked open, causing a pool of blood around the dead criminal.

"Bobby?! Bobby!" Britney whimpered and cried for Bobby.

She looks at her enemy that killed Bobby and Aaron in self-defence as she psychotically grabs one of the knifes that was taken off from them by Clyde's power, screams in fury and charges to kill Clyde as Sarah covers her son's body.

Despite her broken leg, Stephanie punches Britney in the stomach and pins her down, knocking the knife off from the deranged young woman and begins punching her in the face, furiously.

"YOU-STUPID-SELFISH-BITCH!" Stephanie angrily screamed while punching Britney again and again while screaming: "JUST-FUCKING-STOP! JUST-STOP!"

As she was about to hit the bruised and bloody face of Britney again, something grabbed her arm and stopped her as Stephanie looks up to see Enya coldly yet calmly looking at the young gingered-hair woman and said:

"That will do, Miss Montez"

As Stephanie got off from Britney who moans and whimpers in pain, Stephanie glares up at Enya in tears and yelled:

"Where the fuck were you?! If you knew this was happening then why didn't you fucking stop them before?!"

"I am not a goddess or a computer, Miss Montez; I do the best I can even if I do come too late with these things but I'm here now, so I suggest you calm yourself down and let me deal with all of this" Enya calmly reply to the hysterical woman.

"You couldn't even find out about the whole fucking prom prank that you were even looking into afterwards so what can you possibly offer for Clyde to make his life better?!" Stephanie yelled again.

Enya soon used her training techniques to put Stephanie Montez out cold with a special nerve pitch as she sighs out:

"There is so much you don't even understand"

Enya soon glares at Britney who tried to flee when Enya's officers grabbed Britney and cuffed her quickly so she wouldn't escape properly this time.

"Britney Lewis, you're under arrest for aiding and abating a wanted federal felon and charges of assault!" Enya coldly said to the surviving criminal.

"No! This is bullshit! Arrest him! He's a fucking murderer!" Britney screamed, glaring at the injured Clyde. "He killed Bobby and Aaron! Kill him! Kill him! Fucking freak! Murderer!"

As Enya's men took Britney away, the female agent herself goes to Sarah who was crying in confusion and concern for her son.

"I can see you now know the truth about your son" Enya said.

"What do you mean?! What is going on around here?! Can't someone help my son before he might die?!" Sarah cried out loudly.

"Your son will live, I can assure you Miss Henderson; we'll do everything we can to save him and I promise to explain everything to you" Enya vowed before she turns to more of her men and exclaimed:

"Get Miss Montez and Miss Henderson to a hospital then have headquarters bring some private doctors back at base for Mister Henderson over there; now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Enya's men obeyed.

As they took Stephanie and Sarah to the hospital, a few other men took Clyde to The Unknown's headquarters on a distant island where Enya watches on through a glass window in a private room near the operation room where the doctors are doing everything they can to save Clyde from death.

Soon the door to the room where Enya is, opens as more men brought the healed Sarah with Stephanie with her broken leg being completely fixed and casted for the time being; Luke and their parents, Neil and the gang, Donald Jones and last but not least, Mr Tyler join in the others as well.

"How is he doing, Miss Ambrosine?" Mr Tyler asked.

"By the progress update I've received two minutes ago, they've just about patched up Clyde's wound"

"Miss Ambrosine; I don't understand, how did Clyde possessed such power?" Sarah asked in concern.

"Your son has a very special gift that was given to him by accident when he found a secret lab below a building disguised as a warehouse to prevent suspicion from us" Enya explained.

"This explains the changes that he went through the last month" Mr Tyler pointed out.

"Exactly; how he was able to oppose his asshole father, the bullies and how he changed to be a better person for himself. It was the power of telekinesis that he used to gain power and what he wanted in his life" Enya replied.

"But...why didn't he tell me before?" Sarah sadly asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Mrs Henderson? Because he loves you so much that he was afraid of scaring you that you might label him as a monster or a freak like his dad did on him" Neil said.

"But I would never do that! He's still my son, no matter what...even if it seems so surreal...he's still my son and I love him" Sarah replied, still feeling a little unsure about the fact of his son having telekinesis.

"Wait, we didn't know about this and neither did Mr Jones so why are we here?" Paul Montez asked.

"Because it was only a matter of time before you both find out and I was concerned that you would condemn him to stop seeing Stephanie or even reveal this to anyone" Enya responded.

Paul and Victoria looked at one another before they look on at their daughter who was miserably watching the doctors operate on her boyfriend.

"Mr and Mrs Montez; we all know Clyde is a good person, I still trust him even as he did told me about his power" Mr Tyler assured him.

"I know, it's just going to take a long while for us to get use to the fact that he is telekinetic" Paul replied.

"But we'll support our daughter and Clyde together no matter what" Victoria added.

"Thank you" Stephanie softly thanked her parents.

"Are you...going to arrest my son?" Sarah asked in fear.

Enya looks on at the others before giggling: "I don't arrest people for self-defence"

"Self-defence?" Donald said, feeling confusion.

"Yes; both Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris kidnapped Sarah Henderson and attempt to kill Clyde Henderson to which he had no choice but to defend himself against the dangerous criminals even he had no choice but to exterminate them" Enya replied.

"I always knew Bobby and Aaron were pricks but I gotta say, holy shit" Neil exhaled out in shock.

"You can say that again" Rory nodded.

"What about Britney? Won't she try to out Clyde's secret to anyone?" Stephanie asked.

"You leave her to me, sweetie" Enya giggled innocently.

"So...what's going to happen to us now?" Luke asked the female agent.

"That depends on the outcome of this. I cannot let you guys leave on the fear that you might expose us and Clyde Henderson to the public thus endangering not only his life but my other clients as well" Enya replied, eyeing on the group.

Most of them turn to Neil and the gang as Ian scoffed:

"Why look at us for?! We already told Clyde we wouldn't tell anyone about this"

"Yeah but you tend to gossip when you're too drunk at the parties we go to" Zeke pointed out.

"Shut up Zeke" Ian grumbled.

"So what would happen if we do say something?" Luke nervously asked Enya.

"Do you really want to find out?" Enya replied with a sly smile that made the others uncomfortable.

"Are you planning to hold us prisoners then?" Donald asked in fear.

This made Enya laughed for a moment as she giggled:

"No; what do you guys think I am, a dictator? No; I'm going to make a bargain for you all in exchange for your silences of our existence and secrecy of Clyde's powers for Mister Henderson and I"

"What kind of bargain?" Stephanie asked.

"I can grant you all one thing that you want in your heart's desire. It can be a scholarship for college, a new car, a better paid job of your dreams or a career of your desire. Think of me as your one wish genie" Enya explained.

"Does having a harem of strippers count?" Rory asked to which the adults including Stephanie groaned in disgust.

"No, nothing like that; I do have my limits"

"Well then, no deal" Rory joked with Enya but stops when he was given a dark glance by her before nervously chuckled: "Just joking"

"How about this then; I give you graduating kids a free pass scholarship to the college of your choice" Enya proposed to the teenagers to which they all agreed.

"If it's not too much, could my band have like a recording studio to make our debut that we've tried hard to achieve?" Donald nervously asked.

"Certainly" Enya nodded before she turns to the Montezs. "What about you two?"

"I wouldn't mind, having our mortgage on the house completely paid and completed" Paul replied.

"And I would like a similar job of real estate with better pay and comfortable space" Victoria added.

"So be it" Enya said with a grin before she turns to Lee Tyler and asked: "What about you? Anything you wish for?"

"The only thing I want is to have Samuel back to me but I know that will never happen" Lee answered before he looks at the female agent and adds:

"But I'll do something for him, Clyde and others like him in need. I wish to take Georgia Lowell's place as Principal of Diego State Senior High School"

"I think you'd make an excellent principal; it shall be done" Enya agreed with Mr Tyler before she lastly goes to Mrs Henderson and said:

"And now you, Mrs Henderson; what is that you wish for?"

Sarah looks at her son being operated still before she looks at the female agent and replied with determination:

"I want a new house, far away from our old one. One that has portable access for disabled people like myself, mortgage free and providing my son with security and guidance"

"If that is what you wish then I'll do all in my power to do so. But first..." Enya began before she takes a contract paper from her file and places on the table with a pen then adds:

"Sign this contract and our bargain will be complete; your silence, respect and secrecy for the things I will grant you for. Deal?"

The others stare on each other before Stephanie made her decision and said: "I'm doing this for Clyde"

"Me too" Mr Tyler nodded.

Eventually they all sign the contract before Enya pleasingly said: "Excellent; you'll have all the details of my end of each bargain by the end of the week hopefully; all I can say now that I wish you all the best and don't fuck this up otherwise I'll be very disappointed if I had to deal with false promises"

Soon a doctor enters the room before Enya asked him: "And how is Mister Henderson?"

"We've able to removed the bullets and stitched his wounds up; his blood pressure has return to normal and he is slowly recovering as we speak, he will be alright in a few days" The doctor answered, much to everyone's relief.

"Oh thank god" Stephanie sighed out happily.

"Can I see him?" Sarah pleaded.

"Of course you may but only you for now" The doctor nodded. "The others will have to wait"

"I think they're OK with that" Enya pointed out to which the others agreed.

"Thank you" Sarah thanked.

The doctor wheels Sarah into Clyde's hospital room as she was left alone with her son before she can see Clyde waking up slowly. "Clyde?" She spoke softly to her son.

"Mom...You're OK" Clyde said quietly through the morphine that was injected into him to ease the excruciating pain on his now stitched up wounds.

"I'm so relieved you're fine too, I thought I almost lost you like Danielle" Sarah replied, rubbing her son's head gently.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Mom; I didn't want this to happened and I really did wanted to tell you the truth but I was so scared and worried that you would condemn and shun me out like dad did when I was born" Clyde sadly apologized.

"It's...It's OK son, I understand and this is not your fault; Bobby tried to kill us and you only did what you had to do, I don't blame you one bit" Sarah hushed her son.

"Yes it's true, Mom; I do have telekinesis and with it, I became stronger and more confident with myself" Clyde explained.

"I will be honest that this has really took me by surprise and I just need time to get through this like the others but I promise you this now that I will never shun you or tell anyone about this, OK? You are still my son and I'm actually happy that you have these powers because you overcome your demons including your father and you made your life better like I wanted you to. I am so very proud of you, Clyde" Sarah replied with all of her heart.

"Thank you Mom, I love you" Clyde sniffed in tears of happiness.

"I love you too sweetie" Sarah replied with tears of joy.

Sarah and Clyde gently hug each other as Clyde finally felt true inner peace with himself now that his own mother accepts him for who he is as well as the others as he looks at the window to see his best friends out there, smiling happily at him.

"It's over...I'm free...I'm finally free at last" Clyde happily sighed out.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Graduation Ball

**Chapter 13: Graduation Ball**

* * *

Before the week passes by, Enya did everything in her power to grant the proposals of her client's friends and family in order for them to keep their secrecy for Enya and the Unknown organization.

The teenagers involved all got scholarships for college that they all wish attend to after graduation. Neil and the gang got into the American Sports University in San Bernardino, California.

Luke got accepted to Harvard University for Psychology since he wanted to become a Psychiatrist to help those unfortunate like Clyde was and also for them to have someone to guide them and help them out for the better.

Stephanie was granted into the American University's School of Education since she wanted to be a teacher, growing up; now she hopes to become a teacher here in her local town high school.

As for Clyde himself, Enya gave him a gift as she send out all of Clyde's literacies work to Boston University and they were impressed by the skills and hard-work of Mister Henderson himself that they offered Clyde a scholarship there for him to pursuit his goal of becoming an author; Clyde happily accepted.

Enya's men recently build a recording studio at the back of Donald Jones's backyard for his band to record songs and make CDs as part of the contract he agreed with Enya; She also got the Montez's house mongage erased as per Paul's request and Victoria is now working at a popular real estate company at Clayton, the drive is only a half an hour to Clayton but the pay and space that Victoria has got was worth it.

For Sarah Henderson, Enya's men had some building companies paid to create the house of Sarah's plan near the high school of Diegoville and by the end of the week, it was complete for Clyde and Sarah to move out and settled down in their new peaceful house.

Enya then had the school board to choose Lee Tyler as the new principal of Diego State Senior High as he vows to do whatever it takes to make Diego State Senior High better and the school board actually for once, believed in Mr Tyler's promise as well as Enya too.

In the end, Enya's task was complete as she is now keeping the group under watch to make sure that their secrecy remains intact for Clyde and for the Unknown while continuing on her work with her other clients in the world. During all of the dramatic changes, Mr Tyler postponed the graduation ball for another month but went on with the last week of the school year as per schedule.

Clyde and Stephanie had to skip the last week of senior year due to their injuries but as time went on, they eventually rehealed and went back to their normal lives as usual even now that Clyde's family and friends know about his telekinetic powers and got use to him like everything was back to normal.

* * *

 _November 30th 2015_

Diego State Senior High gymnasium is alive with the settings of glamour and fantasy of the Graduation Ball, there was a portable stage where the prom king and queen chair was placed with two new crowns for both Clyde and Stephanie Montez since the actual votes were in their favor to everyone's surprise.

Mr Tyler, now principal of the entire school, goes to the portable stage and said to the microphone:

"Ladies and gentlemen, On behalf of all of Diego State Senior High and myself, I welcome each and every one of you to the celebration ball of our graduating senior students"

The crowd applauded for the students before Mr Tyler adds:

"Now I will be honest that this year has being an entire dramatic change through all of this but none of it was so much hard and so much braver than the student that most of us today are very proud of you. I am talking, of course, about Clyde Henderson"

The audiences cheered for Clyde Henderson who was not even in the building yet with Stephanie Montez when Mr Tyler then continues with:

"From all the terrible things that had happened to both himself and his family because of his own father and some of the people I won't say who, he was struggling through life but now that he has conquer his own demons and stand up to himself against everything that harmed him including Kenny Henderson who I am most pleased to report that he is moved to a highly maximum prison outside Diegoville where he will never cause harm to anyone like Clyde ever again"

At that point, the crowd cheers loudly at this news and soon Mr Tyler soon said: "I'm sure most of us here are ashamed of misjudging Clyde Henderson from the beginning and that is why we must never let such a thing like this ever happen again; we need to be more open and more understand before placing the blame and judgement hasty...And now, ladies and gentlemen, I am very proud to introduce to you, your king and queen of this year's prom; Clyde Henderson and Stephanie Montez"

The doors open before Clyde and Stephanie with their arms crossed together, walk into the building where the audiences including Clyde's mother and his friends outside of school applauded happily for the two as they walk to the prom king and queen chair, sat down as Neil and Whitney places the crowns on their heads.

Clyde then heads to the microphone and said: "May I speak for a moment?"

"Go ahead Clyde" The principal happily allowed Clyde to do so.

"As all of you here know that my life wasn't the best; you were lied to and were uncomfortable around me because of what you all thought I did to my sister but you then learned the truth that I am not a bad person you guys...I was just stuck with bad luck...my father hated me and abused me all his life; my mother was crippled as well being abused by Kenny too, the bullies, I won't say who but you know who you are, always hurt me every day but now since the past two months, I feel like I'm ready to move on with my life and have the chance to embrace the future like you guys"

The audience smiled at Clyde before one of the students shouted out:

"You rock Clyde!"

Another one shouted: "You're awesome buddy!"

"That's my bro!" Luke whooped.

Eventually the whole audience applauded and cheered for Clyde while chanting his name; Stephanie soon walks up to Clyde before the male teenager said:

"Stephanie, may I be honest to the crowd here with you?"

"Of course" Stephanie nodded.

"I just want to say that you were always there for me, you were one of my best friends who never bullied or abused me; I shall be forever thankful for all the support and care you've shown upon me" Clyde started. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met; you're so sweet and kind to me, you make me smile whenever I see you happy and I will always love you no matter what"

Most of the girls including some boys let out awws and some of the students clapped for Clyde before Stephanie, who was touched by this, replied: "I love you too Clyde Henderson" and then gives Clyde a romantic kiss on the lips.

The students are cheering for them as Clyde felt so much happiness as he knew that everything in his life was becoming better, he is accepted by everyone, he has best friends who support him and with Stephanie as the love of his life, his abusive father and sleazy uncle is out of his life and his mother accepted him with his telekinetic powers, Clyde feels like the future is his for the taking.

When Neil, the school president, said his speech and all of the graduating students are handed their diploma and scholarship, they all threw their graduating hats in the air before Clyde and Stephanie began their prom king and queen dance as they would've done at prom if the prank didn't happened.

"So tell me Clyde, are you feeling better?" Stephanie happily questioned.

"Stephanie, you have no idea how much joy and relief I am feeling right now! My whole life feels so better than ever before" Clyde happily replied.

Eventually the graduation ball was over but soon Clyde and Stephanie went to the after party at Neil's place and had such a blast there with his best friends, the students and his girlfriend too. This was one of those night Clyde'll never ever forget!

Stephanie soon leads Clyde outside to Neil's backyard before Clyde asked: "Uh, Stephanie? What are you doing?"

"All this noise is making me have a headache, I wanna spend somewhere quiet with you for a while" Stephanie replied.

"Oh OK" Clyde nodded.

"Can you believe it? We're graduded and we're off to college" Stephanie happily sighed.

"Different colleges to point out in different places" Clyde pointed out.

"So?" Stephanie asked.

"So if we're far away from each other, won't that mean we'll have to stop seeing each other?" Clyde asked in concern.

Stephanie, at that point, begins laugh innocently and replies with: "No sweetie; just because we're going to be away at college for a year or two doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other, we can come back here in Diegoville during the breaks and we can see each other then before we pass college"

"I just don't want to lose you, Stephanie; you mean so much to me and I don't want anything bad to happen to us" Clyde spoke out in concern.

"Well let me assure you right here and now that no matter what happens, you will always be my special one and I will never give up on you when we're at college, OK?" Stephanie comforted Clyde.

"OK" Clyde nodded happily.

"Let's not worry about college at the moment. Let's just enjoy this moment right here and now" Stephanie lovingly said.

"I love you Stephanie" Clyde replied.

"I love you too, my telekinetic prom king" Stephanie giggled and deeply kisses Clyde again.

As they kissed Clyde used his power to turn Neil's backyard lights and fountain on, enjoying this joyful moment with his girlfriend together, knowing that the future is bright for both of them together.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. The Last Visit

**Chapter 14: The Last Visit**

* * *

 _ **January 10th 2016**_

Two whole months have passed since everything has changed for the better; during that time, Enya Ambrosine laid down the law on the people she pressed charges on involving the prom assault including charges on Georgia Lowell for her crimes against Lee's beloved boyfriend, Samuel.

Fred and Carlos were both sentenced to eighteen months behind bars whist doing community services and were charged a fine each of five thousand dollars.

Georgia Lowell was sentenced to fifteen years with minimal chance of parole for the charges of false charges, conspiracy to cover up or inference into an investigation and voluntary manslaughter on Samuel Green, much to her outrage.

Britney Lewis was charged with aiding and abating a criminal, kidnapping and attempted murder; she was sentenced to forty years behind maximum security bars at a prison outside of Clayton. Enya visited Britney to ensure her silence about knowing Clyde's power; however when Britney threatened to expose Clyde for what he is, Enya used her power to mess up Britney's brain and permanently erased all of her memories so she would never again remember anything about her life in order to protect Clyde and the Unknown from the world.

The female agent soon staged a car accident that made the world believe that the criminals, Bobby and Aaron were killed in a car crash in the bush reserve while being on a chase from the police, only they revealed Britney to be the sole survivor and arrested her but no one knew about Britney's amnesia except for Enya and with an exception of the FBI.

As for Kenny Henderson: when Enya found out how Bobby got the information of Clyde's powers, his address and also encouraged Bobby to kill Clyde, she was so furious that no one even went near her for a time being. She was very angry that she was oblivious on underestimating Kenny as he knew about Clyde's power but the criminal wouldn't likely be believable to others like Sarah denied him before and should have kept a full eye on him, just in case, but she failed to deal with Kenny properly and she takes the blame for that.

The female agent sends Kenny to a higher maximum prison outside Diegoville as punishment for aiding another criminal to harm his ex-wife and son and just as Enya was about to properly deal with Kenny Henderson again, she soon found out about something at headquarters; Kenny was dying!

The Unknown Organization recently rans some tests on Kenny Henderson when he was transferred as a security measure and soon found out that he had severe alcohol poisoning in his system. Through all the years of drinking nothing much but alcohol for nearly nineteen years since Sarah was pregnant with Clyde and now the Unknown has discovered that Kenny's kidneys, liver and most of his functional body parts are rotting and dying away, killing Kenny slowly and fatally.

She ordered the organization to let Kenny remain oblivious to this and let their enemy die from it so no one can find out about their existence from him if they did kill him otherwise.

Enya soon heard sounds from her tracker before she can sees that Clyde was calling her due to the tracking device that Enya gave Clyde for whenever he needed her as she then goes to the new Henderson's residence that early morning and greeted the young Henderson man in the backyard.

"You summon me, Mister Henderson?" Enya greeted with a small smile.

"Yes but I suggest we go inside" Clyde replied.

"Excellent idea" Enya nodded.

As the two enter the kitchen of the house, Clyde then said: "Would you like a drink, Miss Ambrosine?"

"I kept telling you, Clyde, call me Enya; And a glass of water would do please" Enya answered.

Clyde used his powers to get out a glass and turns on the cold kitchen tap before pouring Enya a glass of water and made it float to her via telekinesis. "Thank you" Enya thanked as she sips a bit from the glass.

"Now what can I help you with?" The female agent questioned Clyde.

"If it's possible, I wish to see Kenny" Clyde answered.

This made Enya, whist not fading her smile, lifted an eyebrow in interest of Clyde's request. "Really? Why do you wish to see the person who had harmed you for most of your life?" She asked Clyde.

"Because I want to face my biggest demon if I want to move on...That would be him...I want him to see me on who I am today and show him on just how wrong he was about me and finally say what I always wanted to say to that hateful bastard" Clyde replied with determination.

"I suppose I can do that" Enya shrugged.

"But I don't want anyone, not even my own mother, to know about this, I don't want to cause them any more concern for me that I'd being on them all this time" Clyde said.

"I see" Enya nodded. "So where exactly is your mother now?"

"At work. She'll be home at five tonight as always" Clyde replied, looking at the time which was now 9:43am.

"Then I suggest we get going now before the day is out" Enya suggested.

"Let me lock the house up first and get ready" Clyde said as he left to lock the house up and got changed into good clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Enya asked one last time to Clyde about his request.

"Positive" Clyde replied, nodding slowly.

"Very well, follow me" Enya nodded back.

* * *

Two hour later and both Enya and Clyde had reached to a maximum security prison in a distant city far away from Diegoville to which the female agent signed papers for Kenny to be in a locked room with Clyde, with no security to the prison's surprise but once the FBI worked their way past into the details, they eventually agreed. Soon Enya and Clyde sees Kenny sitting on the chair where a table and a second chair is facing him; Enya and Clyde were at the opposite room, watching him through a tinted window where the criminal couldn't see them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Enya asked again.

"Yes I do...I want to end my living hell completely here and now" Clyde replied.

"Very well..." Enya nodded.

"I will defend myself through his rage if necessary but if he attacks me in the end of all this" Clyde began then turns to Enya and adds: "Do what we planned on the way here"

"I will...Good luck Clyde" Enya nodded.

Soon Enya use her supernatural power to uncuff Kenny's locks and turns off the light, much to the criminal's confusion.

"Hey! Turn the fucking lights on!" Kenny bellowed.

When the lights switched back on, There was Clyde sitting on the other chair, making Kenny jumped in alarm before the young man grinned at Kenny and mocked:

"Hey there, old man; miss me?"

"You..." Kenny gasped before his hatred rage on the young man returns to the now sobered Kenny as he growled loudly: "You little fuck!"

Kenny pushes the table over and quickly goes to strike Clyde in anger but Clyde didn't flinch or panic as he used his power to stop Kenny and sends him back to the wall like a dart, pinning Kenny there as he groans in pain.

"You dumb bastard" Clyde scoffed. "Have you forgotten that I'm stronger than you now? I can make your neck twist and break in a second, you know that right?"

"If you're here to fucking kill me then do it like a man, you monstrous fuck!" Kenny yelled.

Clyde just rolls his eyes at the old man's short-temper as he groans: "Calm down, you dumb fuck; I'm not here to kill you...well, at first I did wanted to back then but then I soon realize that I was going to be a better person than you"

Kenny soon goes to the other door but realizes it was lock as he yells for someone to let him out before Clyde sighed:

"You're not leaving till I am, so do me a favor and sit down"

Clyde uses his power to control Kenny like a puppet, forcing Kenny to walk to the chair as the old man growled out: "Let go of me! Let me go you demonic little shit!"

"Just sit down and shut the fuck up already!" Clyde exclaimed angrily as he forces Kenny to sit down and not speak a word. "That's better...I'm not here for a social visit; I'm here because I'm finally going to say what I always wanted to say to you, Kenny Henderson; all you can do is shut up and not move a muscle because I'm in control of you now instead of the other way around back at home before"

Kenny never changed his look of hatred but cannot speak or move due to Clyde's powers, having no choice but to actually listen to Clyde for once and unknowingly to him, for the last time...

"Firstly; I cannot begin to express how much I fucking hated you, Kenny Henderson, you were never a father to me; you were always a drunk selfish abusive prick who loves making people's lives including my own life miserable because you childishly thought I ruined your life because I was a burden to you even before I was born, thus you blame me for every single thing in your life"

"I didn't make you raped my mother, your own wife, to having me conceived! I didn't force you to crash that car because you hated me and cannot accept the truth! I didn't cause you to kill my own sister and crippled my mother in that car crash you were responsible for and there is so many more I can say but I think you're starting to see my point..."

Kenny just stood there while Clyde soon rages out:

"You are the worst person I've ever known in my life, Kenny Henderson! You're a selfish, cruel, manipulative, abusive, vile and most cowardly fucker I've ever had the misfortune of you being my actual father because I condemn you as my own father, I fucking desipes you as one and I refuse to even be your own son. I may be your flesh and blood but you will never have the honor of me being your own son because you don't even give one fuck about me and would rather see me dead"

"You beat me like I deserved everything you want me to be accuse of when everything that has happened to this family and yourself is entirely your fault including your own brother, Daniel!"

Clyde soon grabs photos from his pocket then shows the photos of Daniel Henderson...only to reveal that Kenny's younger brother was dead.

"Speaking of your brother...he died last month...in case you didn't know which I doubt..." Clyde softly said.

Kenny's expression fade to shock and horror as he saw the photos of his younger brother with a deeply cut throat wound before Clyde adds:

"There was a violent riot at the outside arena where five inmates were killed in the process by other violent inmates...one of them was Daniel..."

Kenny looked away, still unable to speak but Clyde can tell that Kenny felt disgust instead of sadness on what happened to Daniel as he growled out:

"You're pathetic...Your brother is dead and you just turn away from that in disgust like you did with my sister when you killed her in that car accident?! Granted that Daniel was a crooked bastard like you but he was still your brother that deeply cared in his strange way..."

Clyde soon took a breather then turns back to Kenny and continues:

"Ever since Danielle died, you made me an outcast to everyone in Diegoville and I was the nobody and scapegoat of my school for years because of you! You enslave me to do most of the work while you sat on your lazy ass, watching TV and drinking away...You beat me to a pulp every day because you wanted to see me suffer and hopefully kill me by even your fists or I cut to the chase so you can escape your crimes. I always hate it when you lock me in that cellar, I hated it, you would rather let me suffer in there for life instead of opening your eyes and seeing how much of a fuckwit you are and accept responsibility"

"You say I'm selfish, lazy, stupid and a nuisance to both you and mother but you are so wrong about that. I looked after mother every chance I get for you, I did all the work for you and I tried to make you happy and proud for you because you were my dad! My father! I just wanted you to be the father that I'd always wanted you to be but all this time, you treated me like dirt and hated me so much because you were jealous and afraid. Afraid I would step one toe out of line to expose you as the criminal you are and jealous that I am more better and successful than you"

Clyde then angrily flips the table over, startled Kenny as the young man got into Kenny's face and growled:

"And for you to say that I don't deserve happiness, friends and other things?! Well guess what?! I do have best friends now! People care about me, Yes sir, care about me and that is not a facade as you wish it was! Mother knows about my power and guess what? She's proud of me and she accepted me because she loves me, she still loves her son and does not see him as a demon or monster like you do!"

"That's not all, Kenny; I've graduated high school! I graduated! Surprise?! I passed high school and I got accepted to college! You hear me?! I'm going to college, I'm going to be an author like I've always dream of, no thanks to you, Kenny! I have a girlfriend too by the way; remember Stephanie Montez? The girl you called a slut?! She is my girlfriend now and she loves me for who I am! A honest, kind, respectful gentleman, not like you even were to anyone, not even mother!"

Clyde grinned at the sight of Kenny's shocked expression on what he is hearing about his son's success and happiness before Clyde roughly grabbed Kenny's head angrily and yelled:

"And you know what, Kenny?! Maybe someday I'll marry Stephanie, we'll have kids and I'll be a better father than you ever will be! If I have to tell the truth about why they never met you, I won't hesitate...It will hurt me deeply...but I won't hesitate to tell the truth, at least they'll have a favorite grandpa with Stephanie's father!"

"We could have being family! You had no clue on how lucky you were to have mom, to have Danielle...to have me, I could have made you proud and happy like mom and Danielle tried to but no...you never loved me, you hated me, you never will regret on everything you did to your fucking accident that is me! So fuck you Kenny! **FUCK YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!** "

As Clyde finished raging and screaming at the petrified criminal, letting out years of outrage and vents on the man he hated the most, Clyde soon steps back with tears in his eyes before he starts laughing out loud, much to Kenny's confusion but couldn't speak still due to Clyde's control on him.

"You know what, Kenny, For the first time in my life, I felt so happy that I finally rid of my biggest demon ever and now look at you, you're scared of me, you don't want to do anything with me and that's fine because I'm never going to forgive you for what you did to me and that's fine too because I'm never ever going to see you ever again after this" Clyde laughed before he calms himself down and adds with a grin:

"You wanted me to end up weak and hopeless with no future...How the tables have turn...Because where you are right now is exactly my fault and I'm so happy that it is my fault because you fucking deserved it, you lowlife twat"

Clyde soon lets go of Kenny before the young man then said: "Well I said all I want to say so I'll be going now"

As Clyde was about to leave, Kenny, in great fury, grabs the chair and rages out:

 _ **"You god-damn little shit!"**_

Kenny attempts to attack Clyde, possibly on the verge of killing him when he froze suddenly before he could attack. Clyde turns back, frowning at Kenny dangerously and walks up to him, face to face before he said with a wide grin:

"Farewell Kenny Henderson..."

And with that, Clyde used his telekinetic power to send the screaming man flying to the wall as hard as he can, knocking Kenny out cold. The young man soon turns around and walks out of the room without another word. Enya then looks at Clyde as the young man said: "Thank you"

"No worries; Satisfied?" The female agent asked.

"You have no idea" Clyde replied with a wide grin.

"Let's get you home then" Enya nodded and took Clyde back to Diegoville.

As the day went by, Clyde was relaxing in his bedroom at home on his bed, laughing and crying happily that he is completely proud of what he has done to his worst tormentor, knowing that he will never see Kenny again and knows that he has won the war against his enemies.

"I did it, Danielle! I fucking did it!" Clyde happily cried, tasting the sweetness of his newfound freedom.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**Epilogue: Five Years Later**

* * *

 _ **Set from January 10th 2016 to April 16th 2021:**_

So much has changed for Clyde Henderson and many others, both friend and foe of Clyde Henderson went through a lot during the last five years to now...

* * *

Fred Brannigan and Carlos Kotora got out of jail in 2018; Fred's family moved out of Diegoville and the last thing people heard of Fred is that he now works as a retail worker at a local supermarket. Carlos's family moved away too and last thing Clyde heard is that Carlos works at a local fast food restaurant.

* * *

Lee Tyler met a man who was the art teacher and school counselor of Diego State Senior High name Percy Xandos; thanks to his help, Lee moved on from the past with Samuel Green; While still honoring his love for Samuel, Lee and Percy have being a couple for a long while now, much to Clyde's support.

* * *

Sarah Henderson now works at a book store, serving customers with extra help by the other friendly staff. Along the way, she met a kind regular customer name Jerrod Edwards, he often talks to her during her break and got to know so well that the two eventually fall in love and became a couple, much to Clyde's delight but was cautious at first seeing that he never met someone who was in love and kind to his mother.

But Jerrod was also kind and caring to Clyde as well, he helped Clyde learn to drive properly without his powers as he secretly hides it from Jerrod for his mother's sake. He also hangs out with Clyde like father and son to the point where three years later on August 27th 2019, Jerrod propose to Sarah to marry him and she happily accepted, Jerrod soon went to Clyde and asked for his blessings that he vows to never hurt him or his mother like Kenny did. Clyde happily accepted Jerrod as his own father and became a bigger family with Jerrod's family.

* * *

Neil, Zeke, Rory and Ian each became athlete stars; each of them played in different teams of soccer but were still close as best friends can be including Luke and Clyde as well.

* * *

Luke passed his scholarship and eventually became a highly educated psychiatrist in Diegoville, helping out those less fortunate like Clyde was and some that are troubled like Bobby was. During the time, he has helped a lot of people and it makes him happy that he is finally doing good thing for others that he vow to do like he did for Clyde.

* * *

Stephanie passed her scholarship as well and became a literacy teacher in Diego State Senior High, she is happy on what she does even if she does deal with bratty disobedient teenagers every so often but she handles them well with Mr Tyler's help. Luke and Stephanie's parents remain the same and are more happier than ever.

* * *

On June 3th 2018: Kenny Henderson passed away from alcohol poisoning that Enya let it slowly and painfully kill him as she wishes for the horrific criminal that did a lot of harm and woe on both Clyde and Sarah including what he did that killed his own daughter, Danielle. When Clyde heard the news, he told Sarah and everyone about it; not surprisingly, no one shed a tear and quickly just move on with their lives like nothing happened.

Enya had Kenny's body cremated and had Clyde spread his ashes over where the sewers are so no one can know where they are as they never mentioned it again or seen each other since that day.

* * *

Britney Lewis was still serving her time in jail, ether though she has no memory of everything thanks to Enya and is convinced that she did the wrong thing and sadly accepted her punishment, much to Enya's surprise.

* * *

Sadly for Georgia Lowell, she went to a deep depression after being locked away for her crimes in the past and committed suicide by hanging her in her own cell on September 12th 2017.

* * *

Eric Kingston, Clyde's past neighbor who was freed from jail after the trial of both Kenny and Daniel Henderson that proved Eric's innocence, he moved back to Diegoville and was offered another pet as a gift from Clyde and Enya to which he happily accepts and moved on with his life back at home with his family.

* * *

Donald Jones and his band had released a few CD albums and while not entirely popular with the world, they're still stars to Diegoville and cities outside of the country that they offer go on local tours and doing what the band had always dreamt of. They even wrote a tribute song about Clyde Henderson which Clyde himself was touched and honored that Donald would do that for him and the song became a hit for the fans.

* * *

Last and not least, Clyde Henderson has also passed college and wrote a memoir book called: "Life In The Facade" A biography about his past life being the victim of abuse, bullying and being misunderstood. The book soon became a hit and Clyde was phrased as an author that he dreamt of that he has other plans of a few stories that hopefully will be big hits too.

He and Stephanie were still close together even when they were at separate colleges at the time before they graduated eventually from college. One night on May 28th 2020, Clyde and Stephanie celebrated both Luke and Stephanie's birthday, given that they are twins, Clyde gathered the crowd around and proposed to Stephanie to marry him.

She tearfully accepts Clyde's proposal to everyone's delight and cheers of happiness for the couple, ether Luke didn't mind that this was happening as he was so happy for his sister and his future brother-in-law.

Things have never being so perfect for Clyde; The year is now 2021 on April the 16th, Today is finally the day that Clyde and Stephanie have being waiting for, their wedding day. Clyde was in his room, looking at himself with the wedding suit on, smiling nervously and taking deep breathes.

"Come on Clyde, you can do this. I can't wait to see Stephanie and everyone there, I hope this wedding goes great: Clyde exhales nervously.

"Not getting cold feet on your wedding day now, are you young man?"

The male looks over, startled, before he sees a familiar face, leaning on the door frame of his room. Enya Ambrosine, smiles and giggles at the shocked groom: "Hello Mister Henderson, long time no see"

"Enya?" Clyde cleared his throat.

"In the flesh" Enya nodded.

"Wow...You haven't aged a day" Clyde said in awe.

"Charmed" Enya giggled. "So I heard you and Stephanie are getting marry today, congratulations"

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

"I must say though, I was rather disappointed that I didn't even received an invitation for the wedding" Enya pouted.

"O-Oh well, you see; I didn't think you would come because you being in...you-know-what...and-!" Clyde nervously explained.

Enya just laughed out: "I'm teasing you, Mister Henderson; I wasn't expected an invitation from you anyway"

"Wow, just playing tricks on people like me" Clyde nervously chuckled.

"Guilty" Enya giggled.

The female agent gets out Clyde's biography book and said: "May I have an autograph, Mister Henderson?"

"Sure" Clyde chuckled and signed Enya's book with a pen.

"Thanks for not adding The Unknown and myself into it" Enya thanked.

"A promise is a promise; I join you guys and I keep my silence for it" Clyde nodded. "To be honest, I wouldn't be here now if not for you so thank you for everything, Enya"

"Just doing my job" Enya winked then hugs Clyde close. "I'm so very proud of you, Clyde; I know Danielle will be too"

"Thanks" Clyde thanked again.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Enya asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Clyde nodded.

"Tell Stephanie that I send my blessings to both of you" Enya said. "Good luck Mister Henderson"

As Enya soon leaves, Clyde soon sees the limousine pulls up and Enya going into it before the limo drives away.

"Clyde? Are you ready?" Sarah called out from the other side of the house.

"Coming!" Clyde said as he was ready to go.

As Clyde leaves the bedroom door, he closes the door via telekinesis and leaves for the wedding and the beginning of a new life with Stephanie.

And that is the story of Clyde Henderson...

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **CLYDE (What If)**

 **BY A G WICKED**

* * *

 **END MUSIC: Good Enough - Evanescence**

* * *

 **Well that's it for my what if version of Carrie and Chronicle parody story of Clyde.**

 **Hope you guys still enjoyed the story! :)**

 **Until next time; This is A G Wicked saying good day/night friends :)**


End file.
